Total Drama Takedown!
by ewisko8
Summary: Total Drama is back for a 5th Season! 37 vets and 10 newbs go back to Wawanakwa to compete for 100,000! How will Alejandro feel that his brother Jose is competing? How happy will Beth be that her boyfriend Brady is in the game? Oh and what's this we have Hank Hill too? How will that play out? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA TAKEDOWN! Cody/Heather, Noah/Dawn. KOTH crossover
1. The Pitch

(Authors Notes Part 1): This was heavily inspired by Kobold Necromancer Total Drama Comeback and probably wouldn't come to be if it wasn't for the guy. Any who this season will have a total of 47contestants. 37 of which will be all of the contestants previously on Total Drama (Except Blainely.) And the latter 10 will be comprised of my own imagination. (Or are they?) Well let's not make this overly long. This is the PITCH!

**Total Drama Takedown! Episode 0: The Pitch **

"Mr. President you have a Chris McLain here wants to talk to you about the new season of Total Drama."

"Ugh. Send him in Elizabeth this won't take long." The president said to the buzzer. As soon as the show host walked the president decided to let him down gently.

"You're not getting another season Chris and that's the end of it." The president said blankly. He had no anger in his voice he said it calmly but that didn't stop Chris from persisting.

"What-What do you mean no!" Chris said exasperatedly. The president was in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember what happened at the end of your 4th season McLain?" Chris shrugged his shoulders not knowing where the president was going with it.

"I don't know, I mean Cameron won it all if that's what you mean but I don't know what that has to do with anything." The president didn't answer right away and looked Chris in the eyes. Chris saw knew those eyes. They were eyes filled with silent rage.

"I remember it going a little differently." As the president was talking he slowly got up from his chair. "I remember a certain government organization coming in at the end and almost arresting you." His voice kept building as he walked around the table and Chris could hear the anger with his voice. "Because of that little event we had to use everything in our power to get the feds and the media off this companies back." Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought that whole thing was sorted out." Chris said quietly.

"Barely! It was barely sorted out Mr. McLain do you not realize how many hoops I had to jump through to protect yours and this companies reputation? And now so arrogantly you come back here asking for more money to put on another one of your sadistic shows!" The president was red in the face now screaming at the top of his lungs. "Give me one reason why I should continue to fund a show that got the freaking EPA on our asses because of it!" The network president stopped and waited from an answer from Chris. Chris's mind was blank he needed something to get the prez on board. Suddenly Chris glanced at a picture of his daughter in his desk and an idea formulated in his mind.

"Sir, how is your daughter Rachel doing?" Chris asked putting on his smug host smile. "Her T.V career going well?" The president gave Chris a weird look.

"I don't see what my daughter's personal career has anything to do with this." The president said in a mixture of confusion and anger. Chris continued smirking.

"You know Mr. President; I always liked your daughter. She seems like a fresh face that T.V could use." The president knew where Chris was going with this now.

"You smug little-" The president caught himself from saying anything deemed inappropriate in the work place. "You expect me to give you another season if my daughter can get on." Chris simply just nodded. Hopefully he'd go for this. "We'll you can just forget it I'm not goi-".

"DADDY!" Suddenly a certain teen girl that the president knew all too well busted in to the room and gave the president a full bear hug. Chris knowing the president as a gruff man chuckled from this. "I'm back from my audition! I think I did really well on it!" The president smiled. It was the first time Chris thought he ever smiled.

"That's great Rachel!" The president said proudly smirking at Chris. If he was right Chris's plan would all be for naught.

"Yeah I said my lines and everything and told me that I was too good for the part to get casted in it!" The president's faced dropped but then caught himself. He knew that meant that his daughter did god awful in the audition.

"That's great." He said glancing at Chris who was chuckling from this. Rachel suddenly noticed that Chris McLain was in the room looking at her and her expression perked up.

"Hey Chris! Are you talking to my dad about the next season of Total Drama?" Chris smiled proudly. All the pieces were falling into place. "Why yes we are Rachel. I even offered for you to be on next season if your dad will let me." She stood wide eyed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'd love to go!" She said excitingly shaking Chris's hand.

"Now Rachel I didn't agree-" The president started to say but got cut off by his daughter.

"Oh Daddy you'll let me go won't you." She said now teary eyed. He didn't want to risk her throwing a fit that would lead her to do something foolish last time she didn't get what she wanted she went on a shopping spree of $ 10,000. But then that would mean giving Chris the green light for a 5th season. Weighing his options he reluctantly chose the latter.

"Of course honey. You may participate in Chris's 5th season of Total Drama." The network president said behind gritted teeth. He hated how vindicated Chris looked after he said that.

"Thank you daddy!" Rachel squealed giving her father another bear hug. Chris seeing her do this reminded him of Sierra doing that to Cody. Good times...

"Rachel. I and Mr. McLane need to talk business about season 5. Boring grown up stuff you don't need to be here for."

"Of course dad I'll leave you and Chris to it." As she skipped out of the room the president's eyes turned to Chris's smug face.

"You got your damned 5th season now let's start talking business before I change my mind." The president said angrily to the newly renewed show host as he took a seat. Chris lost the smirk and nodded as he sat down. He didn't want to lose the season that he barely got him to agree to in the first place.

"So I was thinking for this season we should get all of the competitors of TD history to come back excluding Blainely because it's sort of gone for a long time and it would be good fan service seeing the old and newer cast members hang out." The president nodded. Chris might be an ass but he sure knew how to make people watch a show. "I also think we should keep the location Wawanakwa because of its low cost rent and the fact that it's the most popular place in TD history." The president nodded at this also and seeing that Chris was done with his side he'd make up his own demands.

"About Rachel Chris, the media might find it weird that my daughter is the only new contestant so if you should find about 9 more new contestants to participate. You know that I only gave you the season because of my daughter. Even though it's true we don't want the reporters finding that out."Chris nodded. It wouldn't be too hard to find some more victims to the show. "Secondly I want you to do everything in your power to get my daughter to at least post merge part of the season. That's because-"

"What do you mean my shoes aren't here yet?" A particular teenaged voice screamed from another room intuiting the president.

"That." Chris finished for him slightly chuckling. A scowl returned to the president's face.

"Just make sure it happens. If she gets to post merge and then get's eliminated maybe she wouldn't be so sad." He said. Chris nodded again. None of his demands seemed too bad so far.

"Lastly the grand prize will **_NOT_** be for a million dollars. It will be reduced back to first season of 100,000."

"What-Why?!" Chris asked rather loudly. That demand really threw him for a loop.

"Look, with all of that stuff about the EPA we really can't afford that large sum of prize money." The president said rubbing his temples.

"But without enough dough how am I going to get the veteran campers to return?" Chris asked sadly.

"Heh-heh that's your problem. You might have got me to give you the green light but you still work for me." The president chuckled.

"Okay." Chris said rather disappointed.

"Now you better start planning and to get those teens back because summer is going to come sooner than you think." He said as Chris started to walk out. "And Chris." Chris paused and turned back.

"This better dominate in the ratings or else you can forget having a sixth season." Chris gulped as he turned and walked out of the room to see Chef leaning against the wall.

"Did we get it?" He asked. "I want to know my food budget."

"Gonna be big Chef bout 47 of them. 37 vets and 10 newbs. One of which is the prez's daughter." Chef cocked his head.

"Let me guess that's how you got the green light for bribing him with his daughter to be on the show." Chris nodded.

"Yep I loved doing that to him to. If she didn't get in little miss Rachel would throw a real fit. Now we need another 9 or so it won't be too suspicious." Chris said as he and Chef started walking.

"Ugh. Now I gotta feed 47 ungrateful little punks now. I thought we were only going to have 13 or 14 like last season."

"Nah Chef. This season is going to be a lot of fan service. Wait until we announce all of em plus more are coming back. We'll dominate the ratings!" Chris said triumphantly. Chef just rolled his eyes.

"Okay well when do we premiere?"

"3 months. We announce the 5th season this Saturday. Plus we'll do some online contest for the other 9 or something. That give you enough time with food?" Chris asked. Chef shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll manage. It's not like I'm going to be preparing them any 5 star meals or anything."

"Great!" Chris said clasping his hands together. "Now how am I going to convince them to come back for less money?"

"Wait hold up." Chef said. "You're saying that the grand prize isn't for a million?" Chris nodded his head.

"Yes sadly the big bad prez said no due to the budget but really I think he just did that to get back at me for the bribery." Chris answered.

"We'll you got good lawyers. Maybe you can trick them in the contracts or something."

"Yeah, not too big of a deal." Chris said. They walked out of the building where a limo was awaiting to pick them up.

"What's the name of the season anyway?" Chef asked getting in the limo.

"Let's say you come to my hotel bout 7:00 to brainstorm names cause I didn't really think of that yet." Chris replied getting into the limousine too.

"Nah, I got a date tonight I can't come." That made Chris almost fall of his seat.

"Woah, woah, woah, you have like a legit date?" Chris asked trying to sustain himself from laughing.

"Are you saying I can't get a date on my own?" Chef said angrily cracking his knuckles.

"No, no it's just I don't really see you as the romantic type." Chris said chuckling under his breath."

"We'll there are a lot of stuff you don't know about me."Chef said with disdain.

"Well who is it?" Chris asked now interested of what woman was charmed by Chef.

"I ain't telling you."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"I won't keep nagging you till ya tell me." Chris said with a cocky grin. Chef rolled his eyes

"Fine. You remember DJ's mom." Chris was now rolling on the floor laughing

"You have a date with her! Hahahah!" Chef tried to ignore the host's uncontrollable laughing as the limousine pulled into the hotel.

(Authors Notes Part 2 The Exciting Conclusion!) Well that was Chapter 1: The Pitch. Some of the OC's aren't really that OC when I come up with them. I already know two people that have been previously mentioned in the series or appeared but didn't actually participate. Might have been a little rushed but I think this chapter was good overall.


	2. OC list

OC for TDT

(Authors Notes) Yeah these are all the OC's in Total Drama Takedown. Well I can't really say they are all OC's because Brady was made by TD and Jose was mentioned by Alejandro in the TDWT finale. All the rest are completely original except for Jennifer being Blainely's cousin.

Jose- Alejandro's brother who always bullies and beats him at everything.

Brady- Beth's not so smart but kind hearted boyfriend.

Vera- A no nonsense Russian teen that opens her heart as the season progresses. Has an eye for a certain TD guitarist.

Donald (Don)- A laid back teen that has an eye for a certain Russian girl.

Hank- A southern kid that's old fashioned. He was signed up as a prank and in reality hates reality shows.(Yes he is based off of the Hank from KOTH.)

Rachel- The president of VBS's daughter who's impossible to predict.

Mitch- A teen who is obsessed with Minecraft.

Lewis- A liberal teen who hates conservatives. He is also Ryan's brother

Ryan- A conservative girl who hates liberals. She is also Lewis's sister.

Jennifer- A shy girl who is Blainely's cousin. She has memories of Blainely making fun of her when they were little.

(Authors Notes Part 2. The exciting conclusion!) So there you go. I couldn't resist putting Hank in there just to see the interactions. As for the next chapter I haven't started writing but I have the idea for the first challenge which I think it is unique. Also I apologize to figs89 I had no idea I stole your name but I hope my exclamation point made mine a little distinctive. Actually my original name for this would be Total Drama Takeover but that was taken so I chose Takedown. I should of checked if that one was taken to and for that I do apologize. Well the next chapter may be in this week or next. SEE YA THERE!


	3. Ep1 Boats to Bony and Back! Part 1

**(Authors Notes Part 1) Yep this is the first part folks. At the end I'll give you the details :) **

**Total**** Drama Takedown! Episode 1: Boats to Boney and Back!**

As the sunrise came up into the sky all of Wawanakwa came to life. Squirrels started to come out of their trees and bears out of their caves. The camera panned over to the Mess Hall and then to the bonfire ceremony. It overlooked the huge mountain that 1st season competitors jumped a top of in the pilot. It finally showed the dock of shame where a certain show host was standing.

"Yeah we're back!"

_Theme song plays  
_  
the camera returns to the dock where Chris was standing.

"Yeah we're back and better than ever people for a 5th season of Total Drama! Who will win? Who will lose? And who will Takedown the competition to be the grand prize winner of $100,000!" Chris starts to move closer to the camera.

"We actually didn't tell the competitors yet that the prize aint for a million this time around." Chris said snickering.

"We're now waiting for the campers to return and ah- I think I see them now." The camera panned over to a huge yacht where all of the 37 veteran campers/contestants were on. On the boat some couples were making out including Owen and Izzy who apparently made up spontaneously and Gwen and Duncan which earned a glare from Courtney. Some were also freaking out on returning. DJ was trying to find the emergency life raft to get away. Others could care less like Noah reading his book trying to ignore Stacie which was talking to him about some of her great great great aunt Muriel's accomplishments. The yacht docked and the 37 of the campers got off.

"Wow it's so cool to be back here on the old island." Bridgette said getting off the boat.

"Sure is babe." Geoff agreed kissing her cheek. "This will be awesome!"

"This time the Lightning is going to go all the way!" The jock said raising his hand in the air.

"This time I'm going to the finals dawgs!" Ezekiel said pumping both arms in the air with enthusiasm.

"Okay campers, if you're all done with your statements about winning meet me at the bonfire ceremony with your stuff so I can tell ya where you put it." Chris walked away while the other 37 followed.

...

At the bonfire pit everyone was mostly standing from the lack of chairs or stumps if you want to call it that way. Only a few people got the stumps and were sitting as Chris started to explain this season set up.

"Veteran campers welcome back to Wawanakwa. I hope you all like coming back here!"

Someone from the crowd yelled a 'damn no.' but Chris couldn't see who.

"Anyway…. We're just waiting for the newbies to arrive so I can explain."

"Wait you roped more people into this sadistic crap?" Noah asked raising his eyebrows. Chris smiled and nodded.

"Yep, actually kinda surprised more wanted to compete considering what I make you guys do." Chris said chuckling. Suddenly over the sky the Total Drama Jet flew into view.

"Oh here are them now!" Chris said pointing at the sky. In the sky which was so high up that Chris or any one for that matter couldn't really see what was happening. Interns were pushing the new 10 contestants out of the plane with parachutes.

"For Obama!" One contestant said jumping off the plane.

"For Romney!" Another said jumping right after the other.

"Woohoo!" Another exclaimed.

"Wait I didn't sign up for this!" One contestant screamed as an intern shoved him out of the plane.

"Wait,wait can you be careful with my HAIR!" One cried out as an intern shoved her out.

"Gah!" Another yelled.

" Bwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" One yelled after being pushed.

"I'm coming Beth!" Another shouted.

"I'm coming dear brother!" Another exclaimed.

The veteran contestants on the ground could now see the newbies coming into view from the air. Most of them had terrified faces but a few of them were shouting from excitement.

"You had them shoved out of an airplane?" Gwen said sarcastically. Chris shrugged.

"Hey I kinda missed that whole thing from season 3."

Soon all of the 10 newbie's landed on Wawanakwa soil. As they landed Chris introduced them by name.

"These are going to be your new competitor Don, Vera, Hank, Ryan, Lewis, Mitch, Rachel, Jen, Brady and Jose!" Both Alejandro and Beth's eyes widened.

"Brady you're here!" Beth said running up to hug her boyfriend.

"Hey honey." Brady answered returning the hug. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Wait,wait he's here!" Alejandro interrupted angrily pointing to Jose. "How the hell did you get my brother here!"

"Ah yes brotherly love, after you gone completely loco in Hawaii after Heather commented about him we decided it would be dramatic if we got him here." Chris replied.

"Brother I only want to make amends with you I am completely honest." Jose said taking off his parachute.

"Oh yeah right! You aren't even a teenager you're like what 24." Alejandro growled. What Alejandro said was right. Jose looked very much older than any of the contestants. He sported a similar outfit to Alejandro but had a cigar in his mouth.

"Excuse me uh sir." One of the contestants named Hank suddenly interrupted. "I actually didn't sign up for this. It was just a prank one of my asinine friends did so if I can just get on a plane to go back to Arlington soon."

"Sorry dude you signed the contract." Chris replied holding up a copy of the contract that all of the competitors had to sign.

"No I thought it was something for a new grille not to be on some reality show." Hank retorted. Chris raised an eyebrow but then shook his head.

"Look whatever we're already behind schedule so just try to get kicked off early so you can go back to Texas."

"Texas?" Cody asked. "There are people who aren't from Canada here?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah actually this show does better ratings wise in the states than here who'd a thunk it. So that's why we got 3 new competitors from there Hank, Ryan and Lewis."

"Oh huh." Cody replied scratching his head.

"And I can also see that the medical visits that I paid for you guys paid off." Chris said glancing to Alejandro, Ezekiel and Dakota.

"Yeah for the most part. You got this place cleaned up right?"

Chris nodded sadly. "Yep, the EPA made me clean it up a shame really but whatever."

Dakota nodded and glanced at her hair. She wasn't a mutant anymore but they couldn't figure out how to get rid of her green hair. She tried to dye it back but it didn't work for some reason so she was stuck with her green hair. Alejandro looked at himself to. For the most part his scars healed except one which was on his back.

"Thanks for that Chris." Ezekiel replied. "Sorry that I was gone all feral during World Tour and in Revenge but I all cool now." What Ezekiel said was right. He grew his hair back and had normal clothes on. Rehabilitation took a while but he was happy to be back in the game. Hopefully he won't get kicked off the first time again.

"Look can we just get on with this already!" Heather suddenly shouted fiercely. Everyone replied her comment with a glare (except for Cody and Harold.)

"Fine whatever I'll start explaining the season jeez. Anyway because there are way more people we got bigger cabins for you guys to sleep in." Chris stopped and pointed to the two new cabins which were seemed gigantic compared to the old ones. "As the norm boys will have one cabin girls will have another. Chef will still be cooking your food and for your newbie's the mess hall will be right there." Chris pointed to the Mess Hall where Chef strangely had lipstick markings all over his face.

"Hey that's the same color lipstick my mama uses." DJ commented noticing the color. Chef stood for a second but ran to the washroom presumably to try to get the lipstick of off his face.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention our favorite food guy got a girlfriend." Chef said laughing under his breath.

"Awww that's so cute." Lindsey said clasping her hands together.

"Totally." Katie and Sadie chorused in agreement.

"Can you just keep explaining?" Lightning interrupted jogging in place. "The Lightning want's to start the challenge soon."

"Fine whatever, for the audience every 5 challenges we'll throw a special challenge that was previously used in Total Drama!"

"Seems like they ran out of ideas." Cameron whispered to Mike.

"We also brought back the McLain Brand – Chris Head." Chris pulled out a replica in his pocket to show everyone. "This as usual will grant you immunity. But there is another one we also added. Here is the Chef Switcheroo Head." Chris also pulled out a pink statue of Chef's head. "This one if you find it won't bring you back immunity but if you get kicked off you can use this statue to put in another player which has been previously been eliminated in your place." Chris put the two mini sized heads back in his pocket.

"Also confessional is the same, just go to the potties and gab to your heart's content."

**Bzzzzzzz** **CC cam**

**"I can't believe I'm actually on Total Drama!" Rachel squealed clasping her hands together.  
**  
**Bzzzzzzz CC cam**

**"Ah yes this will be fun messing with my brother." Jose snickered. "I watched this stupid show from season 1-4 to properly prepare myself and what I should do is try to align myself with someone of little brain like that raven haired chica that my brother fell for back when this stupid show aired its third season.**

**Bzzzzzzzz CC cam  
**  
**"I know Jose is up to something!" Alejandro declared raising his finger in the air.**

**Bzzzzzzz CC cam**

**"This will be hard to play anyone at this point considering the last season but hopefully I can play some of the vets or even some newbs." Scott snickered. **

**Bzzzzzzz CC cam**

**"I can't believe I actually set foot on the Island! Now I went to all of the Total Drama season locations." Sierra yelled to the camera excitingly.**

****

End confessional

"So do you guys have any questions?" Chris asked. Vera raised her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to put us on teams now?" Vera asked with her Russian accent.

"Oh don't worry that will come in due time. We're doing it differently to start off with." Chris replied.

"So what is the first challenge exactly?" Cameron asked raising his hand.

"Actually that's what I was just getting too." Chris said. "Anyway campers go put your stuff in your cabins and meet me at the beach in 10."

"Uh excuse me Chris but I need to get my make up on an-" Rachel started to say.

"9 minutes." Chris said looking at his watch. Suddenly all of the campers got their stuff and made a bee line towards the cabins all except Hank who was still glaring at Chris. "Uh Hank you should get moving." Chris said pointing to the bathroom.

"I already told you I didn't sign up for this asinine reality TMZ stuff so why don't you take me back to Texas?" Chris frowned.

"Trust me this ain't like TMZ dude and you seem like you gotta good build this is going to be an athletic challenge." Hank still was glaring.

"Look I don't care if it is like it or not I just want to go home." Hank sighed.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way, Ohh Cheffff!" Chris said and in no time Chef (who managed to get the lip stick of off his face) came up behind Hank and picked him up and started carrying him towards the beach.

"Oh got dang it let me go." Hank said trying to get free as Chef carried him forward. Chris snickered.

"Will Hank ever stop complaining? How will Alejandro and Jose brotherly hate blossom? Find out when we return to Total Drama Takedown!"

_ (Commercial Break)_

The camera got back to Chris who was on the beach with 47 of the contestants. Lined up on the beach were 23 speedboats.

"So here is how it's gonna go down. Each contestant is going to have a partner. You will have a boat one will drive and one will shoot a cannon attached the the boat that fires dodge balls, bebe bullets and whatever Chef decided to put in the cannon. Get yourselves over to Boney Island where you and your partner will get a flag. With that flag get back over to Wawanakwa and put your flags on one of the two big dartboards next to me." Chris said pointing to the gigantic dart boards that were next to him. All of them stared dumbfounded at Chris. The newbies (especially Hank because he never seen Total Drama before.) didn't realize how hard the first challenge was going to be.

"Also were gonna pick your partners just to make it more fun." Chris added chuckling.

"Can I have Brady on my team?" Beth said raising up her boyfriends hand. Chris shook his head.

"They're pre determined so I guess you will have to wait and see." Chris said pulling out a long list from his pocket.

"Okay let's see oh yes the first pair is Cody and Alejandro."

"Well at least it isn't Jose." Alejandro said grumbling under his breath.

_You're not my exact choice either._ Cody thought to himself.

"Next pair is Zoey and Anne Maria." Zoey was wary of Anne Maria. She had a feeling that she still held resentment of her and Mike getting together or in her case her and _Vito _getting together.

"Mike and Scott." Mike and Scott glared at each other but said nothing. They didn't like each other well… for obvious reasons.

"Cameron and Lightning."

"Oh come on does the Lightning really need to be paired with him?" Lightning growled looking at Cameron. Lightning still thought of Cameron as being a traitor because of Cameron tricking him to the finish line during the eating challenge last season. Cameron likewise didn't want Lightning to be his possible. He liked his bones being intact.

"Leshawna and Heather." Leshawna scowled but said nothing. Heather was just looked at her nails pretending not to care.

"Courtney and Duncan."

"Oh come on!" Courtney yelled angrily. Duncan just rolled his eyes .

"You ain't exactly my favorite choice either princess." Courtney scowled was once a term of endearment was now a bitter and cold nickname.

"Gwen and Sierra." Gwen looked at Sierra. She seemed calm and collected which made Gwen relived. She thought that she was still the object of Cody's affections that she would still be mad at her. _Cody. _Gwen thought to herself. Sierra wasn't attached to the hip with him. She gazed over at Cody who was nowhere near from Sierra standing next to Noah and Owen. Something was definitely off.

"B and Owen."

"All right!" Owen said exchanging high fives with B. On the yacht getting to the island Owen and B hit it off really well.

"Dawn and Noah." Dawn glanced at her partner trying to read his aura. It was hard because of the amount of people in the way but it seemed like a friendly aura to her and ever since Scott last season she was more careful of people and to check their aura's more carefully. Scott's aura was a deceitful and untrustworthy aura but Dawn didn't notice it before. Now she was on her toes with Aura's. She didn't want to be kicked off by him again.

"Stacie and Ezekiel."

"Yo Dawg." Ezekiel said to Stacie.

"Actually my great, great aunt Iris invented that saying." Stacie said to the home schooled kid.

"Wow really." Ezekiel said in awe not being aware that she was lying.

"Jo and Lindsey." Jo rolled her eyes. She wasn't too fond of Lindsey partly because of her Revenge of the Island cameo. Lindsey just smiled and waved at Jo.

"Bridgette and Eva." Eva growled fiercely in the direction of Bridgette. Bridgette gulped.

"Jose and Brady."

"Cool nice to meet you partner." Jose greeted walking over to shake hands with him.

"Ditto." Brady replied exchanging the handshake. Little did they know Alejandro was growling beneath his breath.

**CC CAM BZZZZ**

**"I know Jose is up to something being too nice to that Brady guy. He cannot be trusted!" Alejandro exclaimed.**

**BZZZZZZ**

**"This Brady fellow dosen't seems to be the sharpest tool in the shed so he'll be easy to manipulate." Jose snickered.**

"Hank and Rachel." Hank and Rachel exchanged glances but said nothing.

"Don and Brick"

"Wazzzup dude." Don greeted to the cadet. Brick smiled he had a feeling he was gonna like this guy.

"Vera and Trent." Trent smiled at the Russian girl which made her blush.

"DJ and Tyler" DJ and Tyler exchanged glances but said nothing.

"Ryan and Geoff."

"Cool." Geoff casually said. Little did he know with her in his boat he would have a bumpy ride.

"Lewis and Dakota."

"Hey Dakota!" Lewis waved.

"Hi….." Dakota awkwardly waved back.

"Sam and Mitch"

"Cool bro." Mitch said gratefully. At the yacht Mitch and Sam started to bond over their love of video games and especially Minecraft.

"Izzy and Jen." Jen looked over at her eccentric orange hair partner. Blainely made her watch about every season of Total Drama to prepare her and out of all the contestants Izzy scared her the most. She was so excited so energetic and so crazy that it really creept Jen out.

"Beth and Justin" Beth started to stare at Justin but when she remembered Brady was there she stopped. Justin scowled.

**Bzzzz CC cam**

**"I was once the hot guy here but now that Alejandro and Brady guy are stealing my thunder!" (sighs) "Courtney is even forgetting about me for that guy. Alejandro is the first to go." Justin exclaimed raising his finger in the air.**

**Bzzzzzzzz **

**End Confessional**

"Katie and Sadie." Chris ended with the pairs.

"EEEH!" The both girls squelled in unison.

"Uh Chris I think you accidentally neglected to put me with someone." Harold said raising his hand.

"Oh yeah right I must've forgot. I'll put you with." Chris scanned the beach to find the perfect mach forever and smirked when he found it.

"You can go with Courtney and Duncan." Courtney said pointing to the bitter exes

"Oh come on don't pair this traitor with me!" Courtney yelled fiercely as Harold scurried over to his new teammates.

" But Courtney I thought you got along so _well _with Harold." Chris replied sarcastically. "Now camper get into your partners because this challenge is gonna start right now!" As Chris said that the campers all sprang to find their partners and to pick a boat.

…

**(Authors Notes) There was a lot of explaining in this chapter that's why I decided to split this into a 2 part challenge. Normal challenges will usually take one chapter in the future. I also wanted to get as much detail as possible about the new competitors especially Jose and Brady. Hopefully you like this and reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Boats to Bony and Back! Part 2

_3 Days before the announcements of the newbie announcements of Total Drama Takedown!_

_"Mr. Waters you have a Vera Putin here to see you."_

"Send her in Elizabeth and please I want absolutely no interruptions during this meeting do you understand?"

"Yes sir I'm sending her in right now." Soon a girl wearing black combat boots walked through the door. She had pale green eyes and looked uneasy. She had to jump through so many hoops to get this job that she was afraid that her boss would fire her. Little did she know Vera would get a very different assignment.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Vera asked her new boss

"Yes hello Miss Putin, I see you're adjusting well to Canada." Vera nodded.

_"Fine." Vera said not really caring. Canada was alright but it still wasn't Saint Petersburg._

"I'll just be upfront with you. I have an assignment for you that isn't strictly legal."The president said dropping his smile. Vera cocked her head.

"What assignment?" The president took a moment to rub his eyes before he continued.

"I'm sure you have heard that I gave Chris McLain another season of Total Drama." Vera nodded. Throughout the studio (especially through the president's daughter) word of mouth spread fast.

_"Your daughter seems very excited about it sir." Vera commented. The president sighed._

"I'm afraid she's the only member of the family who's excited about it."

"Sir?"

"Miss Putin, I am not fond of reality T.V in fact I hate it. I've tried to make a crackdown on Reality T.V Shows to get them off the air for quite a while now and this Total Drama has been a thorn in my side for far too long." Vera had no idea where the president was going with this.

"I thought because of the EPA involvement as a result of the last season I would have enough prerequisite to cancel the show without having it be too suspicious but sadly new circumstances prevent me from making that happen."

"What circumstances." Vera asked confused. The president winced as images of her daughter crying flooded his mind.

"Er... That's classified. You needing to know the circumstances won't affect you completing your assignment."

"And my assignment is..." Vera said waiting her boss to fill in the blank.

"Ah yes your assignment let me just get the file." The president paused for a moment and then fumbled through his desk of many papers and gave the task file to Vera. As Vera opened up the folder her boss instructed her on her mission.

"Your assignment is to masquerade as a competitor on the newest season of Total Drama. Once there you are to find any dirt on McLain you can find. Enough so I can incriminate him and can this Total Drama once and for all. Do you accept this mission?" Vera was dumbfounded. She didn't know being an intern was going to be so James Bond. Vera didn't like the feeling of canceling the show. While she didn't like Total Drama and any reality shows for that matter it felt somewhat dirty to try to mudsling a person just to get a show canceled.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I can't do this I mean what if the press found out."

"No one will find out. Vera you are the best intern we got around here. I assure you you're smart enough not to get caught."

"Sir... I'm sorry I... I think I need more time to..."

"Vera they are going to announce the new contestants in 3 days. It's now or never." Vera stood wide eyed. The president knew that he'll have to use another strategy.

"Miss Putin, your father I heard if his debt. How's he doing paying it off." Vera almost did a double take.

"Ho-how do you know about that!" The president hated doing this but it seemed like this was the only alternative.

"Miss Putin. We do very thorough background checks on our interns. Your father name was Anatoly Putin. Tried to start a business in America, microwaveable turnips. Company tanked and is in massive debt. I'm correct am I not?" Vera gulped.

"Yes, his company did tank."

"I am a very rich man Vera. I'll be more than happy to give your father the money to make that debt vanish if you accept the assignment." Vera remembered how her Father put is sweat and blood into that company. Her mother left them 2 years ago when she thought the company wasn't going to do well. Then it was just Vera and her father in America stranded no money and the debt. She remembered how lucky she felt when she got to have a paid internship in Canada. Her father is still in the states. Working 3 different jobs to pay it off. To pay all of that off would be wonderful. Maybe even bring her mother back.

"I'll do it. I'll get you dirt on McLean." The president nodded. He felt no satisfaction in this. He hated that he had to bribe Vera into doing this, it wasn't his nature. After he heard about this he would of just gave his money to Vera no questions asked but he needed it for her to agree.

"Thank you Vera for doing this. I'll give you a more thorough briefing later tonight. Just read the file so you can familiarize yourself with the assignment." Vera nodded and walked put the door. She may not like doing this but helping her father will push her through this.

…..

"Okay Campers I see you are all situated into your boats." Chris said looking at the 47 campers in their boats. "1,2,3 GO!" The host shouted. Soon all of the boats started going high gear towards the Boney.

….

Cody looked over his shoulder and saw the big teen Alejandro. Alejandro insisted that he manned the gun so that left Cody with driving. It seemed funny to him that they were paired together. Chris must've wanted to pair up people who hated each other. Cody looked off into the distance and saw Boney Island. Cody was trying to maneuver in and out of boats that were in some sort of huge dogfight. To the left of him he could see Courtney ordering Harold to fire the cannon at Heather. I guess Courtney was still fumed at Heather for being Al's girl. Cody then thought of Harold. He has to put up with Courtney and Duncan at once! Compared to Harold, Cody's partner didn't seem so bad. Cody then noticed on his right two of the newbies Jose and Brady. While Cody had no beef with Jose personally he was a little on edge about him. If he was the brother of Alejandro he could very well act just like him and try to manipulate people.

"Grrr…" Cody turned and saw Alejandro growling at Jose who he must've noticed was next to them too. "He isn't going to ruin my chances of winning!" Alejandro screamed suddenly and launched a cannon ball straight for Jose. Jose noticing quickly maneuvered his boat out of the way. Cody could hear Jose snarling back at Al.

"Well little brother, if you want to tangle with me again then so be it! Brady fire back!" In no time at all Brady fired another one straight for the boat.

"Gah!" Cody shouted maneuvering the boat out of the way.

"You know Al a little warning next time if you want to get into a fight!" Cody shouted angrily over the roaring water. "I hardly had any time to dodge!" Alejandro glared back at the geek.

"Quit your whining and get closer to the ship!" Alejandro ordered.

"It's a race Al not a boat battle, we should be concentrating on getting to the island!" Cody retorted.

"Yeah we- GAH!" Alejandro and Cody both stopped to see a giant cannon ball come in the other direction and it had it targets on their boat. SPLASH! Direct Hit. Cody and Alejandro dove out into the water to evade the sudden cannon ball.

"That's for my elimination!" Cody looked to the owner of the voice and saw it was Leshawna. Leshawna noticed Cody too. "Oh sorry Cody I meant that for Al!"

"Thank you for putting my brother in his place for me!" Jose yelled over to the black girl.

"Oh it was **my** pleasure!" Leshawna bellowed back to the older latino. Cody could hear the drowns of their laughter for a while but then was silenced by the roar of the water of them going away.

**BZZZZ CC CAM**

**"I was surprised Heather didn't stop Leshawna from doing that considering she's Al's girlfriend and all hmmmm…"Cody said to the camera**

**BZZZZ**

**"All I have to do is play these people that hate my brother so much and I'll be golden. " Jose said. "This is too much fun." Jose finished blowing his cigarette smoke into the camera fogging up the glass.**

**BZZZZ**

**"Letting Leshawna do that to Alejandro? Yeah I wanted her to do that. Not like me and him are dating anyway." Heather said looking at her nails. "I do feel a little bad for Cody being stuck with that ****_loser_**** though…**

**BZZZZ END CC CAM.**

"You idiot!" Alejandro roared to Cody. "You could have dodged that!"

"What do you mean this is your entire fault! If you didn't fire that first shot at Jose we would still be on out boat to Boney right now!" Cody angrily retorted. The camera panned out as the two teammates bickered.

…..

While Cody and Alejandro were fighting Ezekiel was still in dead last. Ezekiel was wondering now if Chris gave him and Stacie a bad boat because their top speed was nowhere near any of the other competitors.

"Uh Stacie, do ya think you're on the right gear of the boat thingy." Ezekiel asked.

"Oh don't worry I know boats, my great great great great uncle Alvin invented the first boat so I know we're on the right setting."

"Oh okay." Ezekiel sighed. He was starting to wonder what Stacie said was true.

….

"Okay I think we're here." Hank said to Rachel getting off the boat to the new island. Because of him not ever watching the show before he had no sort of any vendetta against any other contestants and just made a straight shot to the isle (although Rachel did keep pestering him to shoot a guy named Duncan because of him cheating which Hank didn't care in the slightest.)

"Okay!" Rachel said clasping her hands together. "Let's try to find that flag!" Hank looked weirdly at the girl. He wondered how a person could care so much about a reality television show.

"Right." Hank said in agreement and soon he and his partner started searching the beach for flags.

….

Cody and Alejandro were still treading water waiting for Chris to send some sort of helicopter or something to pick them up. Cody and Al alike saw no point to swim to the island knowing that without the boat they already lost.

"Maltido sea!" Alejandro quietly cursed to himself. He remembered when he was top dog in season 3 but it seemed that his control in the game was slipping under his feet. _Jose._ This is his entire fault somehow. Alejandro vowed to make an alliance to try to get rid of his brother from the game as soon as possible but he didn't seem so sure he could do it. After World Tour everyone hated and loathed Alejandro. Courtney was the only exception that Alejandro could think of that could help him and maybe those Katie and Sadie people…

"Yo Cody dawg need a hand." Cody and Alejandro both looked up to see Ezekiel and Stacie stopping their boat.

"You can ride with us bros." Before Alejandro could disagree Cody said.

"Sure thanks Zeke!" Cody answered cheerfully as a bitter Alejandro grumbled as he and the geek got aboard the boat. Alejandro wasn't too fond of Zeke after the finale of World Tour. He would have gotten his money but because Ezekiel attacked Chris and plummeted his winnings in a Volcano Alejandro got nothing. He did contact Courtney for legal back up as he was prepared to Sue Chris and maybe Ezekiel but it was all to no avail. They sued and got nothing back. It was another thing for Jose to torment him about.

"I really appreciate you doing this Ezekiel, stopping for us and all." Cody thanked interrupting Alejandro's thoughts.

"No prob Cody, I mean our boat isn't going to quick any way." Ezekiel replied. And then the new crew of 4 set forth to the Boney Island again.

…

"Gah Sierra watch out!" Gwen screamed to her partner. A giant cannon ball was coming their way wish Sierra managed to avoid.

"Hey Gothy!" Gwen looked to the owner of the shout and saw it was Courtney. "Prepare to eat lead! Harold now!" Harold prepared the cannon for fire but in the slowest manner. Gwen reasoned that he was doing this to slow Courtney down giving Gwen the opportunity for Gwen to counter attack.

"Sierra fire back!" Gwen yelled over the roar of the water to her partner that was manning the cannon.

"Okay!" Sierra answered and soon a cannon ball erupted form their cannon towards the C.I.T's boat. Courtney's boat swiveled out of the way just in time and ordered Harold to fire another one and soon another one was headed for Gwen and Sierra's boat. Sierra managed to get past it but barely. Gwen could see that other racers were taking advantage of the boat battle and were speeding past them towards Boney Island. Gwen also noticed that Duncan wasn't aboard Courtney's ship. Where was Duncan?

…

"Stacie I think I see another person in the water." Ezekiel said to the blabber mouth. Cody could see it too. It looked green but wet. Cody then realized who it was at that moment.

"Duncan." Cody said behind gritted teeth as the boat stopped and looked at the punk. Duncan looked up at them and scowled.

"What do you want?"Duncan angrily asked. Cody was about to say something rather witty and at the punks expense but home school beat him to it.

"So do ya need a ride to the island." Ezekiel asked.

"Eat it home school I can swim by myself!" Duncan said swimming away from the boat. Stacie put the boat on low gear and the 4 followed Duncan.

"Aw come on dawg. I got Cody and Al here also, we don't care if more people join." Duncan turned to Zeke again and scowled.

"No!" Duncan retorted swimming at a higher pace hoping to evade the prairie boy. Stacie controlled the ship to follow Duncan.

"How did you even get her anyway?" Cody asked looking smug. He liked the idea of Duncan swimming around without a hope.

"co-ntry rusn bagn." Duncan muttered so low that no one could hear.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that." Cody said putting his hand to his ear.

"Courtney threw me overboard okay!" Duncan yelled back to the geek so loud that Cody had to jump.

"Well that's okay amigo you can still ride with us." Alejandro offered. Duncan weighed his options. He wasn't particularly fond of both Cody and Alejandro and Ezekiel just gave him the creeps. And that Stacie girl was notorious of being a blabber mouth. But if he declined he would have to just keep treading water until Chris sent help which he may not do.

"Fine.." Duncan replied climbing aboard the boat.

"Cool now we have 5 bros in the ship! Stacie onward to Boney!" Ezekiel exclaimed and soon the ship was traveling to Boney once more.

…..

"Take this Gwenny!" Courtney taunted as Harold loaded and fired another cannonball in her direction.

"Damn!" Sierra cursed as she swiveled the boat out of the way of the incoming attack. Gwen looked and saw the island straight ahead. Her Boat battle with Courtney seemed to be coming to the end.

"Sierra don't focus on Courtney just head straight for the island!" Gwen screamed over the roaring waves to her teemate.

"Alright!" Sierra said and soon the boat was in the highest gear towards the island.

"Oh no you don't!" Courtney retorted and soon she put the boat into the highest speed setting as well.

"Um Courtney I would highly advise against doing that." Harold whispered to the C.I.T

"Why!" Courtney screamed to Harold.

"LOOK!" Harold screamed and pointed to the one of the newbies Rachel standing paralyzed with fear on the beach knowing the boats were getting closer. Gwen apparently noticed this too.

"LOOK OUT!" The goth screamed and slammed hard on the breaks. Because boats were on water friction is harder to take affect but soon two of the boats touched sand Gwen, Courtney, Sierra and Harold with the momentum leaped from the boats and crashed hard on the Boney Island sand.

….

Hank saw this happening and immediately sprinted to the aid of the veteran campers and Rachel who was too terrified to even move out of the way of the boats.

"Are they okay?" Rachel asked Hank as he knelt beside the Goth. Hank going to the straight arrow back at Texas learned some basic first aid and deduced that they would be all right.

"They're fine." Hank said. "We just have to find away to wake them up."

"Uh wouldn't it be strategic to try to uh take their flags so they can't win the challenge." Rachel mumbled to the uptight Texan.

"What!" Hank cried in disbelief at the rich girl. "They're hurt and all you can think of is just some asinine challenge?" Rachel gulped and sulked away to go look for their flag near the brush. Hank glared at her but turned back to the goth girl noticing that she opened her eyes.

"Uh are you alright." Hank said to Gwen awkwardly.

"Yeah I'll uh- be alright. Thanks for helping." Gwen said trying to stand up. Hank was amazed at how the girl recovered from her injuries so fast. "Where's Sierra?" Gwen immediately questioned the Texan.

"Who?" Hank asked not knowing who she was talking about. Gwen looked around and saw the purple haired stalker face first in the sand.

"Oh there she is!" Gwen replied running with Hank reluctantly tagging along. In a few seconds Gwen and Hank knelt down beside Sierra. Gwen looked up at Hank and wondered why he was still there.

"You can go now. You and your teammate need to find your flag probably." Gwen said to Hank. Hank looked awkward and put a hand behind his neck.

"Uh are you sure I mean she does seem pretty hurt, and what about those two other people." Hank said motioning to Courtney and Harold who were lying on the sand. Gwen bit her lip thinking for a moment. She was a tad bit concerned about Harold but Courtney she could care less about. She knew that in a few minutes they would regain conscious like her did.

"They'll be fine. just focus on finding your flag." Gwen said to Texan teen. Hank nodded awkwardly and went into the brush to try to find the flag with Rachel. Gwen watched him walked away. Most people in his position wouldn't care and try to find their flag. Hank was different in that respect.

"Ugh." Gwen turned to see the purple haired girl starting to regain conscious. "What happened?"

"Sierra are you okay?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah Gwen, I'm okay." Sierra said getting up and patting her head. "Where are Courtney and Harold?" Gwen pointed over to where the C.I.T and nerd were both lying there "Oh okay." Sierra said getting to her feet. Gwen got up also knowing Sierra recovered.

"Hey uh, we found some flags over here if you want them or something." Hank hollered awkwardly from the brush to both the goth and the stalker. Gwen and Sierra both smirked as they ran towards the Brush to Hank. "Yeah uh me and Rachel found yours also so here you go." Hank said handing the flag to Gwen. It had both Sierra's and Sierras face on this with a mesh of purple and blue as the backround.

"Thanks Hank, Come on Gwen let's get back to Wawwanakwa." Gwen nodded in aggrement and both of them sprinted back to their boats but before they got in Gwen wanted to ask her something that was bugging her from the start of the season.

"Sierra can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Gwen what's up?" Sierra asked getting into the boat.

"Well it's just that since Season 3 I thought you were still really into Cody and now you seem.."

"Normal?" Sierra finished for the goth.

"Yeah that's it."

"Well Gwen after Cody talked to me at Drumheller and me re watching season 3 I really started to evaluate myself and you know what I found out?"

"What?" Gwen questioned getting into the boat as well.

"That I've been a real pain in the ass! Me trying to get Cody to be his girlfriend when I had the brains to see that he didn't like me. Me pestering and bothering Cody and everyone around me to spend more time with him. I've even been a real jerk to you Gwen."

"Me why?" Gwen asked confused.

"I remember back at Greece when I sided with Courtney about you kissing Duncan. In actuality it was all just a mental outlet of giving me a reasonable explanation why I can be mad at you. In reality I didn't care about Courtney's feelings. But I should have! But I just played along as an excuse to get rid of you from the game all just because Cody still liked you! After me realizing that I decided that I have to make a real change in my life. So that's why I'm never going to be attached to the hip with Cody anymore." Sierra finished. Gwen was awestruck.

"Wow, Sierra thank you I… I forgive you." Gwen said under her breath giving Sierra a hug. Gwen then saw Courtney and Harold running back to the boat in rage. "But I should be the one apologizing to someone." Gwen said looking to the raging C.I.T . But Sierra couldn't hear her voice was too low.

….

Now all of the competitors got their flags and were racing back to Wawanakwa. It was a seen of chaos as everyone was firing back at one another with cannon balls and trying to get their first. While all this was happening Cody,Ezekiel,Alejandro and Stacie all got their flags and just started going back but they were in last seeing no one. Everyone else was behind Courtney and Harold boat and Gwen and Sierra's boat,

"See ya Gwenny!" Courtney yelled to the goth in rage as she tried to speed up in front of her. Sierra scoweled.

"No chance Courtney! Come on Gwen speed up!" Gwen did what the purple haired girl ordered and sped up to Courtney and Harold's boat. Suddenly all the boats were approaching Wawanakwa and saw that the beach was lined with multiple cannons pointed at the ocean with several interns manned at them. They also saw a certain show host in his jet pack flying with the boats.

"I forgot too tell you! You're going to have get past the cannon balls to make it to the dart board! And oh yeah these are homing in Cannon Balls! Yeah I put a tracker chip into the flags so they're gonna target you!" The sadistic host yelled to the contestants of the roaring water and the own noise of his jet pack. "See ya back at Wawanakwa!" Chris finished as he flew away back to the island. All the contestants gulped after hearing the news. And soon cannon balls were going directly at the contestants.

"We're all gonna die!" Owen shouted in terror as one cannon ball smashed into his and B's boat.

"проклятие+" Vera cursed as another slammed into her and Trent's boat. All of the contestants like this had to jump out of their boats were hit at the might of the cannon balls. It was a sheer terror and the only people who were left Courtney and Harold's boat and Gwen and Sierra's boat.

"Hah! That all you got Chris!" Courtney yelled to the sadistic host as she was speeding of towards Wawanakwa.

"Oh I got more!" Chris yelled happily as he took out a device and pushed a bright red button. Soon both gigantic dartboards glowed red hot and transformed into two gigantic cannons.

"Gosh you really had to ask!" Harold whispered softly to the C.I.T. And soon a huge cannon ball was fired up into the air and all time seemed to stop for a moment. Gwen and Sierra had their eyes filled with terror as too were Harold and Courtney's. But the cannon ball missed them and landed into the Canadian water. Courtney seemed to be relived for just a moment but then suddenly because of how huge the cannon ball was giant waves roared towards them. Gwen and Courtney tried to turn around to avoid the tsunami but they were washed away by the gigantic wave. The 3 girls and Harold screamed in terror as they were capsized from their boats and getting thrown a large distance from the island.

"Gwen!" Cody and Duncan both cried out. Gwen looked up and saw that Cody and Alejandro's boat finally arrived back.

"We gotta help them!" Cody cried to Ezekiel who was manning the boat.

"Don't worry bro we will get over there!" Ezekiel answered. Ezekiel was about to turn the boat around but in his negligence accidentally pressed the _turbo_ button. In a few seconds suddenly their boat seemed to fly towards Wawanakwa. In all of the chaos Alejandro and Duncan fell off of the boat and into the water. Cody and everyone on the boat was screaming as they touched the beach and were sent flying off the boat. In what followed Ezekiel and Cody let go of their flags and with the mighty force of motion were sent flying at the dart boards and landed on them.

"It looks like we have our winners!" Chris said motioning to Ezekiel,Cody and Stacie who were sprawled out on the beach.

"What!" Courtney cried. Chris nodded.

"Yep, they were the first ones to get onto the island with their flags."

"Wait I was on Cody's team doesn't that mean I win the challenge too!" Alejandro questioned angrily swimming back to the island.

"So sorry brother but I guess you're not winning this time." Jose quipped. Alejandro glared back at his brother.

"No. I didn't actually specify that the pairs needed to get to the beach just the _persons _with the specific flag on the beach. And Alejandro you're in the water."

"Damn it!" Alejandro cursed in fury.

"Uh Chris what's our reward?" Ezekiel asked the sadistic host.

"Oh yeah I won't tell you that till the next challenge." Chris said snickering.

"Wait but then who gets eliminated." Justin asked who returned to the beach. "I think it should be Alejandro because of him not being with Cody putting the flag in."

"The person who gets eliminated is going to be the person who arrives on the beach the last so... you better hurry and swim!" Chris shouted into the ocean where most of the campers were in. Now all swam like fury to be back into the island. Surprisingly Courtney made it first despite her being far away. Cody watched as his fellow competitors swam like mad dogs to get to the island. After about 2 minutes everyone got their except for 2 who were in a dead heat. Gwen and Sierra. Gwen looked at Sierra, she hated that one of them had to go, they bonded so much back on Boney.

"Gwen!" Sierra suddenly called out.

"Yeah." Gwen answered.

"May the best girl win." Gwen smirked at that last comment. Sierra finally knew what it meant to be a competitor and not a fan. Gwen and Sierra swam and it was a close call. Both Goth and Stalker were about neck and neck until Gwen remembered the adrenaline racing Owen back at the TDI finale and rushed.

"The Winner is Gwen!" Chris yelled as Gwen touched the Wawanakwa sand. A few seconds later Sierra arrived to. Gwen could see she was disappointed but not angry.

"Well Sierra, the boat of losers for ya." Chris said pointing to the dock. Sierra nodded knowing her time had came.

_The camera pans to the dock of shame. It was night time now and Cody and Gwen were at the dock seeing Sierra off._

"Bye Cody." Sierra said hugging her former crush.

"Hehe, I think that was the first time you hugged me without crushing my body." Cody commented playfully trying to mask his sadness of her leaving. Cody knew that Sierra grew so much. She seemed like a totally different girl then from that crazy stalker he meant during season 3 "I'll miss you."

"Bye Sierra." Gwen also said. Her opinion of the purple haired girl drastically changed for the better. Once was the girl that sided with Courtney was now a happy accepting person.

"Well looks like I'm off." Sierra said as the boat started to leave. "I hope you guys do well!" Sierra waved as the boat was leaving. It turned into a dot into the distance before diapering completely.

"Well Sierra the now former Stalker was voted off." Chris said to the camera. "Would be a little sad but she did blow up my _plane!_ Well whatever. Who will get eliminated next time? How will the brotherly hate relationship of Alejandro and Jose blossom? Find out next time on Total Drama Takedown!"


	5. Solar Panel Scramble!

**Authors Notes Part 1 Hi guys the chapter is finally up. Sorry that it took so long but school started up for me and with HW and such it was kinda hard to find time for writing this. I'm going to go and just say right now that this isn't one of my greatest work of a chap and will be no where as good as Boats to Bony and Back was. However this does start one of the many sub plots in this season and has some character progression so I am happy with that. Without further waiting here is Solar Panel Scramble!**

Chris McLain was standing on the dock of camp Wawanakwa ready to start episode 2.

"Last Time on Total Drama Takedown! We introduced some our veteran and newbie campers to Wawanakwa once again as they got to compete in a super cool boat race to Bony Island! Tempers flared when we introduced Jose into the game and romanced blossomed as we put Brady in as well. We also got a complaining Texan who doesn't know when to shut up. Anyway Cody,Ezekiel and Stacie won immunity while Sierra our favorite stalker got sent home on the boat of losers. Who will go next? How will the brotherly hate relationship of Alejandro and Jose blossom. And when will the contestants find out that the grand prize isn't for a million? Find out now on Total Drama Takedown!" Chris exclaimed raising his arms up in the air in excitement.

_(Theme Song Plays)_

_The night of the previous challenge. Vera and the other contestants were eating dinner in the mess hall._

_"Hey Vera where are you going?" Trent asked the Russian as she stood up from the table._

_"I'm just very tired; I think I need to go to bed early." Vera replied walking away from the guitarist._

_"Oh Okay good night then!" Don replied rather loudly. Vera smiled at him and walked away. It didn't take much to deduce that Don had the hots for the Russian teen and Vera knew it. She was now near the cabin now but instead of going in there she quickly sprinted behind some trees. After Vera knew she was far away from the camp she reached into her pocket and pulled out a strange walkie talky device. She pushed the big red button in the middle and started talking_

_"Sir, are you there."_

_"Vera! Where were you I tried to call you numerous times?" _

_"Sorry about that Sir, dinner took a little longer than expected." Vera answered._

_"I understand it isn't much of a problem. How was the challenge." The voice immediately asked. Vera rolled her eyes._

_"Terrible! You were right about McLain, that guy should be locked up for how sadistic he is." The voice on the other line chuckled at Vera's response._

_"I know, does anyone suspect you of anything." The voice then dropped the laughing and asked._

_"No not that I'm aware of, I went away from dinner early so everyone's at the mess hall. McLain's also in his cabin so no one knows I'm here."_

_"That's good Vera. As for elimination you're not one of the prime targets for it right." Vera nodded._

_"No far from it. The person that people want to get rid of the most is this Alejandro guy and some dirt farmer Scott."_

_"Excellent all is going according to plan." The voice said to himself._

_"When should I try to look for evidence about McLain?" Vera asked._

_"No not yet Vera, wait until a little later when everything is settled down and McLain grows reckless. I gave him a firm warning about not doing anything that can damage the company's reputation and he'll hold to it for probably a few weeks. But he'll forget sooner or later and slip up and that's when."_

_"I get the evidence, give it to you from via email and that will be the end of it." Vera finished for the voice._

_"I knew you were the right one for the job Vera I-."_

_"ALL CAMPERS TO THERE CABINS ALL CAMPERS TO THERE CABIN!" McLain boomed over the loudspeakers startling Vera._

_"Sir I have to go McLain wants us in our cabins now." Vera whispered to the voice._

_"I understand Vera and good luck." After the voice bid her goodbye Vera switched off the phone and made a dash for the cabins relived no one knew what she did. Little did she know someone came out of the trees of the forest and watched her leave._

_"So little Miss Russian has a secret eh." The voice muttered. "Time to find it out."_

_Tomorrow Morning_

"Ow!" Cody yelped hitting his head on the bottom of the bunk bed which was above him. A loud trumpet blast suddenly woke up all the campers which were now rubbing their groggy heads or complaining loudly that they have been woken up. One of which was Duncan.

"DAMN IT MCLAIN!" Duncan screamed at his hatred of the host sadistic wake up call.

"Will you be quiet? I think your voice may be louder than the crap that George Bush has to say" Lewis one of the newbie's yelled at the delinquent. Duncan glared back at the liberal but said nothing and soon was stomping out of the door to the bathroom.

"Really a political refrence?" Noah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it is true." Louis said getting his stuff as well. Cody looked around at all the campers who were getting ready and wondered. _Why was Duncan so mad? _I mean Duncan was prone to anger but Cody never saw him at that degree. Not even when he knocked him off his emu back in Australia. Good times…

"Look on the bright side guys that means early breakfast!" Owen cheerfully spoke as he rushed out the door to the dining hall.

"You're right my friends let us go out and dine!"Jose added almost too cheerfully. Cody heard a growl from Alejandro but apart from that the Latino was silent.

"Sure ok Jose!" Cody also replied cheerfully. If it was anyway to piss Alejandro off Cody was game at being chummy with the new competitor…

….

"Good morning campers!" The host greeted as the 46 groggy contestants arrived at the bonfire pit.

"Uh are we going to eat our breakfast outside cause the mess hall is kind of locked up." Owen asked raising his hand.

"Nope, we decided to motivate you better we're going to make breakfast forbidden today until the challenge is complete."

"I don't think we will be that motivated to do stuff if you wake us up at 3:30 in the morning." Noah interrupted. Cody saw that what the know it all said was right. It was pitch black out.

"Hey the more time you people talk the more time until you guys get something to eat. Your call." Chris answered the book worm. That comment made everyone stop talking.

"Anyway today we're going to split you guys up into teams today and that's where the reward that Cody, Ezekiel and Stacie comes in. You 3 are going to be team captains meaning you're going to pick your fellow competitors to be on said team."

**BZZZZ CC CAM**

**"I've just been the person who always gets voted off first to the person who's captain of his own team! I think number 5 is my lucky number." Ezekiel exclaimed to the camera.**

**BZZZ **

**"Wow I never expected to be a team captain. Hehe this is gonna be sweet." Cody said smirking to the camera. **

**BZZZ**

**"Ugh! Cody dosen't deserve to be team captain!" Alejandro furiously stated. "I have a funny feeling my brother is behind all of this…"**

**BZZZ CC CAM END**

"Okay let's do this alphabetically so Codmiester who do you pick?" The host asked the candy loving geek.

"Gwen. My first choice is Gwen." Cody said nodding his head as the Goth walked over to him. Cody smiled at her and she did smile back but Cody notice a twinge of uncertainty in that smile. Like she had a problem with something.

"Alright, Zeke what's your pick." The host asked the homeschooled kid.

"Hmm… I think I'd pick Stacie because of her being my partner and all." Ezekiel answered.

"Uh dude? She's the other captain." Chris replied motioning to the blabber mouth.

"Oh yeah I forgot… Okay in that case Bridgette." Ezekiel said. Cody watched as the surfer girl walked near Ezekiel. Back in season 1 when Cody first arrived to the playa it was quite well known that Ezekiel had a huge crush on the surfer girl.

"Okay then, Stacie who do you want."

"I think B." The blabber mouth stated as the fat mute stepped forward.

"Okay next one Cody?"

…

After a few minutes of each captain picking their teams everyone got chosen except for two people: Courtney and Heather. Cody's team comprised so far of. Gwen,Owen,Noah,Hank,Vera,Dawn,Mike,Zoey,Cameron,Tr ent,Ryan,Justin and Leshawna.

Ezekiel's team consisted of Bridgette,Anne Maria, Sam, Mitch, Jose, Alejandro (Ezekiel saw it would be fit to have to the two brothers together much to Alejandro's dismay.) Brady, Beth (Ezekiel did this for the same reason but with a more pleasing result.) Izzy, Jen, Dakota, Katie and Sadie.

Stacie's teammates were Stacie,Duncan,Tyler,DJ,Eva,Harold,Geoff,Harold,Geo ff,Don,Lewis,Jo,Scott,Brick,B and Lightning.

"So Cody who you gonna pick? The annoying C.I.T or theequally annoying queen bee?_" Heather and Courtney glared at Chris for that last comment._

"I'm going to choose Heather Chris." Cody answered the host as Heather walked over blowing a raspberry at Courtney. Courtney returned the glare to both Heather and Cody

"How could I be picked last? I'm the strongest competitor you got here! I've been a C.I.-" Chris put his hand over Courtney's face before she could say anymore.

"Yeah we get it. Sorry Zeke looks like you got Courtney." Courtney shoved Chris's hand away from her mouth glared at him and then proceeded to walk towards Ezekiel and his team.

"Okay now that we have that over with now's on to team names. I really think I di-" Chris was cut off when his phone rang suddenly where he picked it up.

"Yeah what's up I'm in a middle of something? What! I alre-. Yes sir I know you're the boss. But I-. Fine I'll go with it. So the whole challenge then! Fine.." Chris ended hanging up his phone with the rest of the competitors waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Apparently the producers wanted me to change stuff up. Anyway Cody your team is going to be the Gassy Geckos, Ezekiels team will be the Screaming Solars, and Stacies team will be the Windy Whales."

"That's great, their all alternative energy sources!" Lewis said excitingly while Ryan groaned from the fact brought up by his brother. Cody also saw Gwen's face light up while Hank simply rolled his eyes and mumbled something about California.

"Yeah, for some reason they wanted me to change the names of the teams. Don't know why but whatever. I mean I did spend like the entire night making them up but whatever." Chris said. Cody could see a slight twinge of annoyance in his face. He figured that Chris worked on the names and challenges for a long time and now the producers were just changing the whole thing.

"Anyway, after Revenge of the Island, Total Drama has started to really care about its environment. Because of which what you need to do is split into pairs of two from your team and try to carry these color coded (each color represents a team) solar panels up to the mountain." Chris said boringly pointing to the mountain where the contestants jumped off in season one. Everyone could see that Chris wasn't putting any effort in. "There will be straps on them so don't worry about carrying them with your hands." Chris said pointing to Chef who was demonstrating carrying the solar panel with his back. He looked really tired and sweaty. "Once on the mountain each team is to figure out how to connect each of their teams Solar Panels together and to make it fully operational."

"Yeah and solar panels attracted sun so you guys are going to have to withstand it all." Chris commented getting his smug host grin back. "First team with all of the people on the mountain get's a special advantage for the next challenge ahead while the two teams who do not fix them in time will have to boot 1 person. Now follow me, I know the solar panels are." Chris ended walking away with the 46 other contestants following him. Cody noticed that Gwen's smile dissipated quickly and now was just a frowned. Something was bothering her. And he intended to find out what.

…

Hank thought that this show couldn't get any stupider. Apart from being it called 'Total Drama' and the fact that the host nearly killed them last time Hank could accept. But having alternative energy? Hank wasn't a stone hard Republican like Ryan, he did like some presidents that were democrats, but he was starting to think this show was written by someone from California. Hank was also rather surprised that Cody kid chose him. Hank had no beef with him personally but Hank was expecting Cody to choose some more veteran contestants.

"Okay contestants here are the solar panels." Chris said pointing to a large stack of them. Chris walked the contestants back to the center of camp where they could be seen. Hank assumed that the guy named Chef put them there when Chris was talking.

"The challenge starts now!" Chris exclaimed and soon all of the competitors sprang into action.

…

Cody and his team ran to the pack of solar panels that lay in front of them. From the corner of his eye he could see Lightning picking up multiple solar panels and running up towards the mountain. Seemed like for the Whales the challenge would be a synch for them.

"Hey Cody?" Cody looked up from the solar panel he was trying to carry and saw that it was Gwen. "Do you want to be my partner?" Cody lit up at that question

"Sure Gwen! Anything for you." Cody replied happily picking up the Solar Pannel. "Didn't realize this stuff was so heavy." Cody said dropping it because of its weight. Gwen smirked bent down and helped the geek carry the panel. It didn't take to long for Cody and Gwen to get them strapped in but Cody could feel the harsh reality of the weight on his back.

"You okay Cody?" Gwen asked seeing the strain in his face. Cody merely waved his hand away.

"I'm fine Gwen don't worry." Cody answered playfully.

"Ugh! Why can't any stupid person be my partner?" Cody and Gwen both turned their heads and saw the owner of the voice to be Heather. "Owen! Just get the stupid solar panel on." Cody also turned and saw that the person she was yelling at was Owen.

"Uh sorry Heather it's just that umm.." Cody could see that Owen clearly did not want to be Heathers partner and was looking away out of doing so.

"Gwen can we move over there near Heather I think I need to solve a dispute." Cody asked the goth. Gwen nodded and used a portion of her strength with Cody to carry the Solar Panel to the feuding teammates.

"Hey guy's, uh is there any problem?" Cody asked. Heather turned to Cody.

"I'll tell you what the problem is this guy won't put the solar panel on with me!" Heather screamed at Cody loudly.

"Well maybe if you decided to be tolerable half the time then maybe Owen would consider going with you!" Gwen shot back defending the chubby teen.

"Well at least I didn't try to _kiss_ him!" The angry queen bee retorted.

"Ladies! Ladies! We're all on the same team. I'm sure we can work something out." Gwen and Heather both looked at Cody who intervened. Cody sighed knowing what he would probably have to do.

"So Owen you really don't want Heather?" Cody asked the chubby teen. Owen put a hand behind his head.

"Uh well it's just that uh…" Owen said trying to find the right words. He hated being so mean to another person like this it's just that Heather kind of scared him.

"I think I have a solution. Owen, you and Gwen are on good terms. Why don't I ride with Heather and Owen go with Gwen. See no problem." Cody said.

"But Cody! I thought we we-" Gwen stopped herself. "Fine whatever." Gwen replied irritated. Cody turned to Heather to see her shrug pretending not to care either which way even though moments earlier she cared immensely.

"Fine we'll do that." Cody said and in a few moments Owen and Gwen were carrying a solar panel and Cody and Heather another.

"Thanks Cody! See you at the top!" Owen replied happily as Gwen and Owen started their trek up the mountain. Cody turned to Heather who he could see was smiling but quickly got rid of it when Cody looked at her.

"Well what are you waiting for we can go now." Heather said irritably. Cody gulped and started walking. He didn't seem to understand why everyone hated Heather so much especially Gwen. Granted she did read her diary to the entire viewing world… Cody shook his head and then tried to focus on getting his team to the top.

…

It's been about 10 minutes after Cody decided to switch partners and him and Heather were hiking up the cliff. Heather noticed that he wanted to hike close to Owen and Gwen but for whatever reason they lost them. Heather surmised that Gwen got in a little pissy fit and didn't want to talk to Cody for switching partners for her.

"Hey uh Heather can I ask you a personal question." Cody asked breaking the queen bee's thoughts. Heather looked at him oddly.

"What?" Heather replied. Cody bit his lip.

"Are you and Alejandro… You know together?" Heather almost stumbled at that last question. Cody could see her blush for half a second but shook her head furiously.

"That Loser! Please! I wouldn't be caught dead with that sorry sack of Latin eye candy any day!" She then began to question why the geek asked her that. "Why do you even care?" Cody just shook his head.

"No reason. I mean Leshawna back in the last challenge hit our boat so I thought it would be weird of you letting her do that if you and Alejandro were still together."

"Pfff. Like I care about him, I'm just sorry that McLain paired you with him." Cody smiled a little from that comment.

"Hehe yeah he was a real annoying on the ride to the island." Cody chuckled. Heather smiled back.

"Yeah probably complaining about his big mean ol bro Jose." Heather replied. Cody and Heather shared a nice cool laugh after that before continued walking. As the geek and queen bee continued walking they begun to truly admire the scenery of the forest. It was still dark but Chris did put lamps around the forest so people could see where they were going which made the forest look beautiful. With all the challenges Chris throwed at them over the years it was nice to take a step back and just enjoy life. It reminded Cody of how his life was before he went on Total Drama Island…

"Hello Amigos." Cody turned to the voice and saw it to be Jose with Brady carrying their Solar Panels.

"What do you want!" Heather inquired viciously. Jose didn't even get fazed by the verbosity of Heather's comment.

"Ah nothing Heather, I'm just here to extend an apology."

"An apology?" Cody asked raising an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Well I wish to apologize how my brother treated you both during World Tour. How he manipulated you both in all." Jose replied.

"Oh Jose you don't need to apologize." Cody started. "You're not responsible of what Al did."

"I know that it's just I just wanted to apologize for the Burromuerto name. I also wanted to especially apologize for what he exposed of you two in Drumheller."

"Exposure?" Heather questioned. "What did he expose?"

"Why the you to dating of course." Jose said with a smirk. That both made Cody and Heather blush furiously so much so that Cody almost fell.

"Uh…we a… not…a…" Cody stammered to explain.

"We're not dating!" Heather finished for the geek.

"Oh that's odd I thought." Jose started. "Never mind I'm sorry for bringing it up. Leave it to my brother to make up a stupid rumor like that. Well I must go with my other team now. Come Brady let's make haste!" After Brady replied with a quick bye to Cody and Heather he and Jose left as fast as they came to leave Cody and Heather to the pool of awkwardness that followed.

**BZZZZ CC CAM**

**"Hehe All according to plan. All I have to do is gain the trust of the two people that most hate my brother and I'm set. And now the wheels are in motion for the rumor about Cody and Heather. When my brother get's this he will totally freak!" Jose cackled at his plan to the camera.**

**BZZZZ**

**"I'm not dating that geeky loser!" Heather screamed definitively into the camera.**

**BZZZZ**

**"I feel a strange disturbance that my brother is up to something." Alejandro questioned rubbing his chin.**

**BZZZ CC CAM END.**

After Jose left with Brady the latter half trek up the mountain was a lot less talkative and the geek and queen bee continued for the summit.

…

"Where are Cody and Heather?" Hank glanced at Noah noticing he said that last comment. Cody and Heather had the last Solar Panel so they couldn't really get started working until they came. Hank was also annoyed to that the geek and queen bee weren't here. He still hated the show but as long as he was here he should at least try for his team.

"This is Sha-Stupid!" Hank looked over to the whales and saw that Lightning was angry and almost breaking the solar panel in anger of not figuring it out. Hank just thought this challenge was asinine overall. Solar panels really? How many liberal undertones can you get? Hank also turned to Stacie's team to see that she was jabbering about something yet again to her teammates especially Lewis who was trying to make the solar panels to work. Hank then looked at Ezekiel's team. Katie and Sadie seemed to be dancing and falling on top of stuff which annoyed the Solar greatly.

"Sorry we're late." Hank turned to see Cody and Heather arriving with their solar panel.

"Where were you two?" Noah questioned annoyed.

"Hehe sorry about that. Jose stopped us to tell us something" Cody answered while Noah raised an eyebrow.

"That Jose." Noah pointed to the older latino who was near the Screaming Solars.

"Yeah." Cody replied.

"What did he say to you?" Noah asked. Before Cody was about to say anything Heather put her hand over the geek's mouth to silence him.

"Nothing important." Heather answered for Cody. Noah looked at her questionably but dropped the subject which relived Heather. Even though it was just a stupid rumor she did _not_ want anyone to find out about her and Cody especially Alejandro.

"Well I can see you all are here now." Chris interrupted the queen bee's thoughts. "You geckos better get to work." Chris said slyly walking away.

"Okay let's see what we have here." Cameron said looking at all of the solar panels which were laid out on the ground.

"Is there anything we can connect them to?" Cody muttered examining the solar panels as well trying to help.

"No me and Cameron already checked for that there must be something else that we don't know about." Noah answered the geek knelling down to look at them. Hank hated being useless not helping the other 3 nerds he was handy with tools and such but Solar Panels he knew the least about so he just waited on the sidelines while the other 3 worked. Occasionally he would ask Cameron or Noah if they needed any assistance but the answer was always "Don't worry Hank we'll tell you when you need help." At least he wasn't the only one not doing anything though. No one on the team seemed to know anything about technology like Noah, Cameron or Cody did so they just tried to stay out of their way and only asked if they were needed.

"Damn it." Hank heard Noah curse quietly trying to use a screwdriver.

"Does anyone know how to use this thing?" Noah turned and asked everyone.

"You don't know how to use it?" Hank asked dumbfounded grabbing the screwdriver relived that he finally got to do something.

"Well it's not that it's just…" Noah started trying to find the right words to say.

"We're not strong enough." Cameron finished.

"Well where you want me to use it." Hank said looking at the solar panel. "I have no idea how this got dang thing works."

"Over here just tighten this Hank." Cody answered pointing to the area and Hank was set to work. All of the people marveled at how Hank tightened that loose end so quickly. After that Noah instructed him where to hammer in bolt down or whatever heavy lifting job to Hank which he did with little to no effort. Hank was surprised that they didn't know how to do these things themselves. He figured that they didn't get an 'A' in shop like he did back at his middle school and high school.

"That should do it." Hank said to himself hammering another part in to the panel. Suddenly the solar panel turned blue and a magnetic field was activated. Hank and everyone stood back and marveled how the magnetic field seemed to connect all of the Solar Panels to one big giant one and soon it was done. Hank stood with awe of how the thing worked. He didn't know anything about the technical side of it that was all Noah, Cody and Cameron's doing. He was just the laborer.

"And I think we have a winner!" Chris said walking over to the geckos. "The Geckos win!" Soon all of the geckos stood up and cheered to this left an enraged lightning.

"Aww that challenge was Sha-Stupid!" Lightning said in fury trying to kick the solar panel.

"The Geckos win the first challenge and they get a free stay at the Hilton eco spa luxury hotel just a few miles inland of the mainland." Chris announced holding up a brochure of the hotel.

"And the for the Solar and the Whales someone one person from both teams is going to get the boot tonight." After Chris said that the Gassy Geckos erupted in cheers while the two other teams groaned loudly.

_Cuts to the bonfire ceremony where both the Screaming Solars and the Windy Whales were sitting._

"Okay campers since a lot of you are new here I'm not gonna take too long explaining this. Basically elimination is the same just go into the confessionals and you'll see a long list of names pertaining to your team. The people who escape elimination receive a marshmallow. Cross out the name of the person who you want to eliminate yadda-yadda-yadda they go on the boat of losers and can never return." Chris said clasping his hands together ending his rather long winded explanation.

_Cuts back to where the two teams are done voting._

"Okay first up is the Solars, the people who can stay are: Ezekiel, Bridgette ,Anne Maria Sam, Mitch, Jose, Alejandro, Brady, Beth, Sam, Dakota and Courtney." Chris finished giving the contestants all of the contestants he just named a marshmallow.

"Wait but that means." Sadie started to say.

"That one of us-." Katie finished.

"Are going to have to go home." Chris ended. "Katie and Sadie you both screwed your team over with your stupid dance moves and landing on the solar panels, breaking them and costing your team the challenge."

"Aw come on they weren't that bad." Katie said.

"Yeah we're the best dancers around." Sadie finished.

"And the losers is…" Chris started to say building up the suspense. Both BFF's hugged each other tightly wondering who it was going to be.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sadie! You're eliminated!" Chris finished.

"No! You can't eliminate her! She's like my best friend in the entire world!" Katie cried.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah save your love in we have another person to eliminate." Chris answered. Sadie painfully walked over to where Chris was and waited for the next person to be eliminated.

"As for the Whales the people that are safe are:Duncan,Tyler,DJ,Eva,Justin,Harold,Geoff,Don,Le wis,Jo,Scott,Brick and B." Chris ended throwing the remaining contestants a marshmallow leaving Lightning and Stacie in the bottom two.

"Lightning you also broke the solar panel due to your clumsiness and Stacie you drove everyone nut so with your talking."

"Did you just call the Lightning clumsy come on?" Lightning growled crossing his arms.

"And the loser is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Stacie. You're tonight's second loser!" Chris said giving the jock a marshmallow. For once Stacie didn't talk and just rose with Sadie and walked over to the boat of losers sadly.

_The camera pans to the boat driving away with Sadie and Stacie riding on it. The dock only had Katie on it who was crying as the boat was driving away with her BFF._

"So Stacie and Sadie were the second to go. Who will go next and will the rumor of Cody and Heather reach the ears of Alejandro? Find out next time on Total Drama Takedown!" Chris finished raising his arms up in the air in excitement.

** Authors Notes Part 2 the Exciting Conclusion! Yep I can see that most of you can figure out Cody's pair up by now but for the people who didn't I'm not going to openly state it. Next chapter I have planned will be a lot of Cody and Hank centric and will probably have more meat to it then this. Well as always please review and I hope I can get the next chap up next Sunday.**


	6. Fortberk TD Style! Part 1

**Authors Notes Part 1: Sorry this is gonna be a two part challenge. I hate breaking it up like this but it seems like it needs to be done. Anyway this one is going to be jammed back with references to King of the Hill. I should probably advertise it more in the summary now that you think about it… Anyway this has some Cody and Heather stuff in it too for all of you romance lovers. I also wish to apologize to the people who are reading this that don't like KOTH or don't even know what it is. Without further waiting here is Fortberk TD Style Part 1!**

TDT 3 Fortberk TD Style!

_"Chris you got the president hears to talk to you." Chef said to the host. He and Chris had just finished filming the second episode and Chef just received a phone call from the president of VBC._

_"Ugh he's a real pain in the ass let me have it." Chris dully replied not wanting to hear the president chew him out. Chef gave Chris the phone and walked out of the room._

_"Hey Mr. President how's it going." Chris greeted cheerfully._

_"Cut the crap McLain, What in the hell do you think you were doing giving those Geckos that reward at the Hilton. You know how much this company is in debt already and you go on renting the entire hotel!" The president screamed angrily on the other line making Chris cringe._

_"Look, without a good reward the campers won't be motivated to do well I told you this before." Chris replied._

_"You didn't even tell them the damn reward before they started the challenge McLaine! And second off you didn't even talk to me to try to do talk to me about it before hand!" The president hollered again at the host._

_"Look like it or not the premier and the second episode got ratings up the but load, you can't deny that. We'll make up the debt and it's interest don't you worry." Chris replied stating the facts._

_"I'm well aware of the current ratings of the show McLain but I don't want all of our money pissed away. _

_"Yeah we-"_

_"I'm done with this." Chef muttered to himself not listening to the host's and presidents conversation anymore and walking away. Ever since the season started all he heard all day was the president biting Chris's head off over the spending of money and Chris doing likewise only with not spending enough money. Maybe Chef needed to use one of his vacation day's early. Chef walked into his room and glanced at his old army photos. Chef wished he could be back there in it again. He had met some crazy son's of bitches when he was in the force but to no degree at what he saw on the show that Chris roped him into. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he invited one of his old friends to visit. He needed some company. Chef nodded deciding what he was going to do and picked up the phone. _

_"Hey Cotton how have you been?"_

The camera pans over to Chris McLain standing on the dock of shame ready to start the newest episode.

"Last time on Total Drama Takedown! We had our competitors go on a wicked solar panel race to the top of the cliff. Tempers flared with Gwen and Heather while Jose schemed a plan about Cody and the queen bee to infuriate his brother. In the end thanks to Hank's work with tools the Geckos won their first ever challenge earning a stay at a wicked hotel while the two losing teams sent Stacie and Sadie packing. Who will get booted next and will Alejandro hear the rumor? Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Takedown!"

"Hey Cody I think I can see the island now!" Owen cheerfully shouted to his friend pointing over to Wawanakwa. Cody looked up and could see what his big friend said was true as the island started to get bigger. He and the rest of the geckos were now on a yacht that was coming back from the hotel that they spent the past 3 days at. It was a good time overall for Geckos with the gourmet food , free back massages and what Cody noticed Gwen liked most of all was eco friendly. Hank on the other hand could care less about the eco part and Cody could see it. Every time it was mentioned or brought up Hank would just roll his eyes and mumble something about 'California' or 'Hippies'.

"I think I'll tell the girls that we're almost here Owen." Cody said to his chubby friend while he strode off the deck to look for the girls. Namely Gwen.

"Why don't you just jump off the ship?" Were the words that Cody heard as he was near the room where Gwen was.

"Oh like you're the one to talk weird Goth girl!" Cody heard a retort. _Great_ he thought. Gwen and Heather were arguing again Cody thought now recognizing the voices. That's what Cody almost forgot about. About the whole time they were at the hotel it seemed that Gwen and Heather were always in an argument about something. I mean Cody knew that Gwen and Heather hated each other but _man_ they could say some pretty cruel stuff at each other if they wanted to.

"Hi ladies." Cody greeted meekly to the two girls opening the door to Gwen's designated room on the yacht. Cody's greeting however wasn't heard by the two girls as they were continuing their argument.

"And another thing I know you took my lip gloss!" Heather screamed to the loner.

"Oh please you still must be delusional after Alejandro dumped you!" Gwen shot back. What happened next was Cody seeing Heather's face staring wide eyed at the goth. Cody could see the queen bee's lip quiver for just a slight moment before masking it with a face of rage towards the loner. Her face was red now a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"You-you- take that back!" Heather retorted the only thing you should come up with. Gwen shook her head knowing she had enough of the argument and walked out the door not even acknowledging Cody's existence.

"Hey- uh Gwen?" Cody tried to get the Goth's attention but apparently she was still so to mad with Heather to even acknowledge the tech geek and huffed off. Cody sighed beginning to walk away until he heard a sniffle from the queen bee that was still in the room.

"Heather are you alright?" Cody turned and questioned the Asian girl. He turned and saw her face turning and red and a few tears on it sniffling. She then noticed Cody's attention and quickly rubbed the tears off her face to reveal a face or rage.

"Well of course I am! You think that I would be sad by what that weird goth girl said to me! I'm fine!" Heather said chokingly to the tech geek.

"Oh okay…" Cody started to say. "We're almost back at Wawanakwa now so…" With what Cody just said made Heather jump and run past him up to the deck. Cody sighed wearily shook his head and made after the queen bee to the deck of the yacht.

"Welcome back Gassy Geckos!" Chris said to the yacht which was docked and all of the members of the gassy geckos were coming out. When Cody and the other members of the geckos were coming off the boat he could also see the two other teams on the dock as well looking jealous of how the geckos were treated.

"Now that we have all of the teams we can star-." Suddenly Chris's cell phone in his pocket started to ring. The show host sighed and picked it up.

"Yeah I'm kinda busy here. WHAT! No way! I'm in the middle of something. Well what do you mean because of the budget? No out of the question! Well who the hell am I gonna get- No I can't get him he took a day- FINE!" Chris yelled to whoever was on the line on the phone and then sighed.

"What was that all about?"Did you get in trouble by your mom?"Scott quipped.

"No Scott I did not. The president of the network wants me to go to a mandatory budget meeting so it looks like Chef is going to have to host today's challenge." Chris replied wearily.

"What do you mean I have to host?" Chef asked walking on the deck as well. "I already told you that I was going to take one of my days off!" Chris sighed wearily once again.

"Look I'm sorry about that but the president threatened to fire me if I don't attend the meeting my hands are tied."

"Well I still don't understand why I have to look at these little punks? You can't find someone else?" Chef asked furiously.

"Look the president just called me like 2 friggin seconds ago, there is no time. Can't you just take a vacation day next challenge?" Chris responded rubbing his temples.

"Pretty boy, I'm supposed to see one of my old army buddies, I can't host." Chef replied angrily.

"What's all da talking about." Suddenly all heads turned to see another boat was docking with a rather short man on it. He had low cut gray hair and wore an old army uniform. For some reason Cody as well as the other contestants noticed the man had no shins which caused his shortness. As the man emerged Cody could see Hank eyes widen.

"Dad why are you here?" Hank immediately asked the short fellow as he got off his boat. The short guy turned to Hank and looked surprised.

"Why are you here aren't you off to do some prissy reality show crap?" The man immediately asked the uptight Texan.

"Cotton!" Chef interrupted calling over his old army buddy. The old man immediately turned and his face perked up when he saw Chef.

"Chef you ol some bitch." Cotton greeted shaking hands with the old black man.

"Wait you two know each other?" Hank questioned pointing to both Cotton and Chef.

"Damn straight boy, he invited me up here to Canada. Little did I realize he worked on the set of your TMZ reality crap." Cotton said looking around, he set his eyes on Chris.

"Oh so you're that gay guy that where's to much make up. Chef told me about you. Did ya come out of the closet yet?" That questioned immediately made Chris's face go red.

"I'm not **_gay!_** Chef what did you tell him!" Chris immediately answered covering his face.

"Sure you ain't." Cotton replied rolling his eyes obviously not believing what the host told him. He turned back to Chef.

"So when are we gonna leave, I left stinky and fatty on the boat." Cotton asked pointing over to the small boat where he docked. As if on cue a skinny old guy and a fat one waved to Chef.

"Sorry I don't think I can go, Chris here wants' me to host this episode." Chef replied staring daggers at the host.

"Host eh." Cotton replied sounding disappointed. Suddenly he perked up as if a flashing light bulb was over his head.

"Hey I got it! Why don't I host the challenge? You put these kids through torture well I'll put them through the most torture yet! Fortberk style!" Cotton said rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Wasn't that your old military school academy?" Chef questioned.

"Damn straight." Cotton answered. He turned his eyes to the contestants especially Hank.

"You babies think you've seen everything don't ya. Well you're gonna regret being born after I've been through with ya. Me and Chef here are gonna put you through the ringer!" Cotton cackled to the contestants.

"And Hank." Cotton started to say. The uptight started to look at his father.

"I'll make sure you go through the most pain!" Cotton hollered to the young Texan making him cringe.

**Authors Notes Part 2: I know a rather odd way to end it but hey. Next chapter is gonna be a long one definitely probably the longest one yet. I apologize again for the King of the Hill references for those of you who don't get it but for those who haven't watched it I highly recommend it. Anyway I can't make any promises when the next chap will be. Also if you want to learn more about Cotton and some insight of what the challenges will be for the next chap I suggest you watch the KOTH episode "An officer and a Gentle Boy." **


	7. Fortberk TD Style! Part 2

**Authors Notes Part 1: Wow hi guys, I didn't know how I managed to get it up in time but I did it. First off this is going to be one of the largest and might I say saddest chapters in the whole story. This chapter uses some very course language which might catch people off guard at first. I will also want to say that some characters (especially Cody.) People will feel will act OOC. I can assure you all that it will be addressed at part 2 of the authors notes. This is mainly an Alejandro and Hank centric chapter. Yes Cody and Noah do have a scene or two but they are mostly minor and mostly to advance the Noah/Dawn pairing. Without furthur ado here is Fortberk TD Style Part 2.**

_"Hey Al!" Jose yelled over to his brother._

_"What do you want Jose." Al answered as his brother and his friends were walking over to him._

_"We saw you in the track meet today." Jose said punching him in the arm._

_"Yeah, so what." Al answered again not looking up._

_"We saw that you got last place in the relay! You shouldn't be on the team you're holding our school back!" One of Jose's friends shouted._

_"Yeah you're the reason that we lost!" Another screamed to him._

_"Are you gonna quit you're just going to hold everyone back." Jose said punching him in the arm again._

_"No, please I can get better." Alejandro quivered tears started to come to his face. _

_"We don't need babies on the team like you Al!" Jose screamed in his face punching him in the arm with so much force that he fell from the chair._

_"Maybe we should teach him a lesson." One of Jose's friend taunted. "Scare him away from the track team." _

_"I couldn't agree more." Jose said smirking back at his brother. _

_"Please don't hurt me. I'll- I will quit." Alejandro pleaded with him._

_"I don't think you're telling the truth." Jose said grabbing Alejandro the collar of his shirt._

_"He's a fuckin liar." Someone from Jose's group said._

_"Let's teach this kid a lesson." Jose said. Soon the three of them carried Alejandro outside to the backyard. _

_"Please stop I said I'll quit." Alejandro pleaded again to the group of thugs._

_"Liar,liar,liar." Jose taunted throwing Al in the dirt. Soon of of Jose's friends grabbed Alejandro by his hair and shoved his face into the dirt._

_" Al! Al! Al!" They taunted all at once. For what seemed like an eternity they beat him and wailed on him. Then Jose noticed that their parents car was coming._

_"Shit!" He dragged Al by the coller again to his face._

_"Get inside and if you say anything you're fucking dead!" Jose screamed to the younger Latino as he ran inside. Alejandro stayed outside for a moment until his dad went to him._

_"What are you doing Alejandro! You have chores to do!" His dad roared to the boy._

_"I'm sorry I was just looking at the flowers in the garden." He lied. _

_"Well go to your room!" His father roared once again making little Al scurry to his room. Alejandro ran to his bed and started crying into his pillow. One day he was going to beat Jose. One day…._

Fortberk TD Style! Part 2

"Alright you maggots I want ya all to meet me and Chef at the bonfire pit in 10 minutes." Cotton said to the competitors as they watched Chris go. Moments earlier Chris had left with a helicopter that what Cody assumed the president sent for him.

"Come on Cody we should probably start unpacking." Noah said to his friend looking at the short old man and the large Chef go towards the bonfire pit to prepare.

"Yeah you're probably right." Cody answered going with Noah to their cabin.

"It's kind of weird how the older guy looks you know, him being so short in all." Cody said as he and the bookworm were approaching the cabins.

"I'd have to admit it is odd, I mean Hank's his son and he isn't that short so I don't think it's genetic." Noah mused opening the door to the cabin letting Cody and himself in. "Maybe you can ask Hank why."

"Yeah I guess but it would be kind of weird to bring it up you know. Like maybe he's short because he was in a war or something." Cody replied putting his luggage on his bed.

"How would a war cause someone height to recede?" Noah asked not believing what Cody's theory.

"Well maybe I don't-. Noah why do you look so pale?" Cody asked his friend which he now noticed had his eyes widened.

"Crap! My luggage where is i-. NO!" Noah gasped putting his hands over his face. "How can I be so stupid!?"

"What's wrong Noah?" Cody asked his now pale looking and scared friend.

"My luggage, I think I left it on that yacht that we just got off." Noah sighed rubbing his temples. "I had my inhaler in that and you know Chef and that old guy aren't going to let me get it."

"Wait Noah maybe the ship didn't pull awa-."

"Noah?" Suddenly Cody and Noah's head both turned to see one of the newbie's Dawn with a suitcase.

"Noah is this your stuff. One of my animal friends informed me that you misplaced it so I went to your room and got it for you." Dawn said cheerfully giving the suitcase to the know it all.

"Thanks Dawn I was really worried." Noah thanked taking the suitcase from the moon child.

"No thanks are necessary. Now I have to go and prepare for the upcoming challenge." Dawn replied skipping away. Noah turned to see his friend smirking at him.

"What?" Noah questioned.

"Come on dude she was totally hitting on you." Cody answered.

"No Cody she wasn't and even if she was she's kind of weird." Noah replied.

"I guess I can see your point, I mean I watched revenge of the island and she seemed to be pretty into nature and you seem…" Cody started waiting for Noah to finish his sentence.

"And I like being in doors I get it." Noah replied trying to drop the subject.

"HEY ME AND CHEF GOT THIS CHALLENGE READY SO YOU BABIES BETTER COME TO THE CENTER OF THE CAMP!" Cotton bellowed over the speakers so loud that Cody and Noah had to jump. Cody looked at his friend for a brief moment but then decided to sprint not wanting to think about what Cotton would do to him if they were late.

For the first time ever in this contest Hank actually felt excited. Ever since this reality show began Hank had to put up with one asinine challenge after another but this one seemed to be up his ally. He had always wanted to go to his father's military academy Fortberk but his father wouldn't let him and would just call him 'too much of a sissy to go.' And now he was standing in the center of camp waiting for the first step of his Fortberk treatment. Hank looked over and saw that he wasn't the only one excited. He had noticed one of the other contestants Brick smiling a lot as well.

"Sorry we're late." Hank turned to see that Cody once again was late to the challenge with Noah tagging along. It seemed like that kid was always late.

"Okay sissy's listen up me and ol' Chef here are going to give you the standard Fortberk treatment. I ain't gonna lie some of you ain't gonna make it." Cotton said glancing to each of the contestants looking at them in the eye. He stopped and looked at Heather. "Well, well, well looks like we got a Tojo here." Cotton said to Heather. "I didn't know they allowed them." Cotton said pointing to the girl.

"Just stay away from me old man!" Heather yelled back at Cotton who was inspecting her as she was some piece of meat.

"Fine whatever, I guess you don't care that your country took my shins." Cotton said glancing to his knees or ankles. Hank shuddered at his father. He hated when he acted like this especially to one of his teammates.

"Anyway your challenge is going to simulate the Fortberk boot camp training program held every year back at the place." Chef interrupted explaining the set up. "You all have to choose 5 individuals to compete in the course for your team; the team with the most people who completes it will get a special advantage for the next challenge ahead."

"There will be 2 stations you will need to pass through indicated with flags, each station you are required to do a mini challenge to pass it." Chef explained. "After that it's just a straight shot to the goal."

"What are the mini challenges sirs!" Brick asked giving a military salute.

"Well If I told you soldier that would be a violation of section 4 paragraph c subsection a of the Fortberk rule book!" Cotton yelled back at the cadet.

"Sir yes sir!" Brick finished.

"Okay we will give you babies 2 minutes to decide who wants to do the obstacle course. Start deciding!" Cotton finished leaving the three teams scrambling to decide.

_Gassy Geckos  
_"Okay who wants' to go for it?" Cody asked his team. Most looked worried about the obstacle course and none looked like they wanted to volunteer.

"I'll do it." Hank spoke up surprising everyone that the Texan looked so eager to compete.

"Okay anyone else." Cody asked the rest of his team. Most just shyly looked away not wanting to participate.

"I'll do it I guess." Mike answered. "I can trigger Svetlana to come out which will help me in an athletically challenging situation like this."

"I'll go too." Trent volunteered.

"I can do it." Ryan spoke up. Cody looked at anyone else who wanted to volunteer but none wanted to.

"I guess I can do it as well." Cody said sighing.

_Starting line_

Hank and the other geckos were at the starting line waiting for the challenge to begin. Hank could see that from the whales: Lightning, Duncan, Geoff, Jo and Brick were at the line as well and for the Solars were: Alejandro, Jose, Brady, Courtney and Ezekiel. Hank readied himself looking at Chef who was about to shoot the gun which signaled the beginning of the race.

"Begin!" The black man bellowed pulling the trigger and soon all of the racers were in high gear running. Hank looked behind him to see that the only people keeping up with him were Mike, Trent and Ryan while he could see Cody still struggling to catch up.

"The Lightning is going all the way!" Hank could here Lightning shout. He was now as what seemed miles away past everyone else. Hank thought that in a few minutes he would just lose all his energy and tank.

"When do you think the station is going to come up?" Trent asked Hank between breaths. Hank shook his head.

"I don't have a got dang clue. But knowing Cotton it's going to be a long way till we see it." Trent nodded and tried to concentrate on his running again.

Cody felt like he was going to throw up. It had been 5 minutes sconces they started running and he couldn't see the first checkpoint station anywhere. Hank and the rest of his team were long gone past them and Cody hopefully thought that they were at the first station by now. The only one who he could still see was Ezekiel who like himself wasn't that physically inclined for this challenge. Just then he could see the old man standing there who Cotton previous referred to as Stinky. Cody and Ezekiel both stopped to see what challenge the old man would present to them.

"Bout time you got here everyone else got here a lot quicker than you two." Stinky said to the two boys who were huffing and puffing.

"What do we have to do eh." Ezekiel said between breaths to the man.

"What!" The old man said to the praire boy. "Speak up."

"The challenge, what's the challenge eh!" Ezekiel practically had to scream for the old man to hear.

"Oh right, first challenge is to do 50 pushups." The old man replied.

"Seriously." Cody asked.

"Dang straight." The man replied. "Come on Cotton's son did them no sweat." Cody rolled his eyes and began to do his mandatory 50 pushups hoping the Hank and the others were farther up ahead then he was.

"How are you keeping up Al?" Jose asked his brother between breaths of the running.

"Like you care?" Alejandro muttered under his breath back to his older brother.

"Oh but I do." Jose smirked back. "Don't want my little brother to fall flat on his face back in Greece would I?" Alejandro instead of answering his brother decided to pick up the pace and soon was in full sprint. He knew that he should have just conserved his energy but he'd rather be dog tired then here his brother torment him once again. As Alejandro was running he began to see Lightning into the distance still springing like a mad man. Al wondered how Lightning could still be in full sprint after those 50 pushups from the last challenge. Al sighed knowing that it would be a good idea to keep good pace with jock and decided to pick up the pace.

"Damn it this is hard." Hank heard Trent sputter out. They had just finished the first station and were now catching up to the other team. Ryan was way in the back now probably because she hit it to hard the first couple minutes. Hank on the other hand was only a little tired so far. Being on the football team back at Arlen High he was used to running and pushups. This seemed like a cake walk to him. Sadly it seemed like he was the only person who felt that way. Trent was keeping good pace with him so far but Hank knew that pretty soon Trent had to slow down. Mike moments earlier turned into Svetlana who was keeping good pace with Hank as well but too also looked like was going to give in a few moments. Cody was also way in the back which didn't put their team in good standings.

"Hello Amigo." Hank suddenly turned to see it was Jose who asked that question. Hank saw that Jose wasn't fazed at all by the running.

"Hi." Hank greeted back not knowing what else to say to the guy.

"How are you doing on the running so far." Jose asked the Texan. Hank sighed.

"Pretty well." Hank had a funny feeling about this guy.

"That's very well to hear but sadly I think my brother isn't as good of spirits."

"Oh I'm sorry." Hank answered awkwardly. Why the heck would he care about what his brother thinks he never even spoken to the guy.

"You see I fear that my brother's girlfriend is being unfaithful to him." Jose said. That made Hank almost stop for a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry I know how you feel." Hank replied. Jose raised an eyebrow

"How so?"

"Well ugh, I mean never mind." Hank dismissed this. It was true that he did know what Jose did feel. Back in Texas he had a friend who he knew girlfriend was cheating on.

"Oh ok." Jose said. For some reason Hank could see his expression change as he sprinted off.

**Confessional**

**Jose: Wow that Hank is hard to play. What I wanted to do was to tell him about the rumor about Cody and Heather but I stopped knowing that he probably wouldn't care. I need to find someone who does care. **

**End Confessional**

"Hey what was Jose talking to you about?" Trent asked the Texan.

"To be honest with you I ain't really sure something about his brother." Hank replied.

"Alejandro? Hank I'll give you a head's up that you cannot trust Al. Last season he was arranging eliminations." Trent said seriously.

"Oh ok?" Hank answered awkwardly. He didn't know what arranging eliminations meant.

"How's your stamina doing?" Hank asked trying to change the subject.

"Not very good, I think I need to keep at a slower pace now, sorry." Trent replied. Hank sighed.

"That's fine."

"Thanks Hank." Trent said as his pace slowly dissipated. Hank could see the guitarist go so slow that he was almost out of view.

"I think I should go back too." Svetlana said to the Texan. Hank nodded and saw that Mike too fell back a huge ways.

Cody and Ezekiel had just finished the second station and needless to say Cody was tired. For the second station they had to do 100 crunches and the moderator of them was Fatty. Like stinky, fatty made fun of them for being so slow when they left.

"ATTENTION BABIES!" Cotton boomed over the loudspeakers. "Because you're all going so got dang slow Chef is going to try to shoot you all for being so slow!" Cody and Ezekiel exchanged nervous glances by this.

"Where do you think Chef is now?" Ezekiel asked the geek.

"I don't know hopefully he won't go to the back." Cody replied. Ezekiel nodded and the two continued their running.

"Gah!" Alejandro screamed as he dodged a few bebe bullets from Chef. Chef had gotten close up to Al and Lightning and with a go cart was trying to fire bullets at them like mad.

"Come on sissy's pick up the pace." Chef laughed maniacally as he shot some more at the duo. Chef noticed Lightning acting smug and launched a bullet right for his crotch. Lightning's eye turned as wide as plates and soon gripped the area in pain.

"AWW THAT'S SHA SMARTS!" Lightning screamed in pain as Alejandro past him. Chef pushed hard on the gas to try to catch the Latino and kept shooting while the Latino was still dodging. Alejandro didn't know how much longer he could take from this.

Hank seemed to be in no man's land now trying to keep up. It has been about 5 minutes since Trent was going at a slower pace and he could see no one else in sight. Suddenly he could see Cotton driving closer to him on a go cart.

"Hey where are your sissy teammates." The man asked his son.

"I don't know back a way's I think." Hank responded not looking at his father in the eye.

"Hmph. Figures your on that sissy team I bet it's that Tojo who is slowing you down." Cotton scoffed.

"Dad, she ain't even in the race." Hank said trying to defend Heather. Cotton grumbled.

"Yeah well it's probably her fault anyway, her _kind_ did blow off my shins." Hank tried to contain his anger about what his father was saying about the girl. Hank may have not known her that well but he did know his dad was being racist.

"And another thing I saw that cholo is going way faster than you, you better get your but in gear boy!" Cotton yelled at his son one last time before pulling the cart away. Hank was relieved when he left but he suddenly saw Cotton again with a bebe gun in his hand.

"Maybe this'll make you go faster now move faster boy!" Cotton shouted at the Texan as he shot bebe bullets at his kid. Now Hank was sprinting towards the goal while evading the bullets from his father.

Alejandro could see the finish line now and it seemed that Chef decided to leave to torture other people. _Yes!_ He thought to himself. He would finally beat his brother Jose and even better being the first one there.

"Come on!" Alejandro turned to see that Hank was being chased by Cotton himself in the go cart. Alejandro cursed and started to speed up. Sadly Alejandro seemed to have been sprinting the whole way and even with his stamina he couldn't go any faster. Hank on the other hand, he was first truly sprinting as he past Alejandro with Cotton on his tale. Alejandro tried to keep up but he was no match for the Texan. Alejandro could see the finish line where all of the people who weren't participating in the race were. He caught a glimpse of Heather cheering for the Texan. Why was she cheering for him so much? Did she actually _like_ that uptight kid?

"Hey Cholo!" Alejandro turned to see Cotton launching a barrage of bullets into him. Alejandro thinking to hard about Heather had no time to react and therefore was hit with the bullets at full blast. Alejandro fell to the ground as Hank crossed the finish line.

"Yay Hank!" Alejandro could here all of the Geckos cheer.

"That's for the Zimmerman telegram back in WWI." Cotton practically spat at Al. Alejandro shuddered as he lay there. To tired, to hurt to move. He looked up and saw that all of the contestants were passing him to the finish line. He watched Jose past him. He just couldn't beat him. He just lay their watching them pass him. Some even mocked him and pointed.

"That's for season 3 Al!"

"Karma got to you Al!"

"Finally it caught up to you Al!"

Were the words that he heard. He had lost again, lost to Jose. He suddenly picked himself up to see that Cody and Ezekiel were nearing the finish line. He still had a chance! He couldn't let that pathetic Cody win and that prairie boy Ezekiel beat him.

"BWAHRAR!" Alejandro seemed to scream as he started running towards the finish line. In the scene of anger and confusion that followed and the tears that he had in his eyes he practically punched both Ezekiel and Cody out of the way. Ezekiel managed to jump out of the way but Cody was not as lucky as he fell back to the ground in pain. Alejandro didn't notice as he ran across the finish line.

"YES! YES! YES!" Alejandro cheered. "Take that!" He pointed to Cody. But there was something wrong. Cody got up to reveal a bloody nose and a black eye. His face was smeared with blood and the geek was covering his face.

"What the fuck!" Cody screamed to the Latino as hard as he could. Alejandro's heart skipped a beat. Time stood still for a second as the other contestants went to help Cody. Heather was the first to get there feeling the geeks head.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Heather screamed to him. Alejandro just felt the magnitude of what he did now. Everyone would hate him for the rest of the show now. He would get voted off and Jose he-he- he had to help him.

"Let me help." Alejandro said worriedly reaching towards the geek.

"No! Just stay the fuck away from me you psychopath!" Cody cried out to Al in tears. Alejandro didn't know what to say. All the other contestants just went to Cody for help or gave him dirty looks. In all of the commotion Al could see Jose kneeling down to help Cody. He looked at his brother and smirked in the process.

"You…" Alejandro started to say. Then jumped up in blind rage.

"It was you!" Alejandro said screaming at Jose. "You framed me! You bastard!" Alejandro in tears screamed to his brother. But no one even looked at Al for they were paying attention to Cody. Only his brother smirked back and mouthed. 'No one will believe you.' At that all time froze for a moment. This was all too much for him to bear. Alejandro sniffled for a moment and ran off to his cabin.

"What did the poor little baby get hurt?" Cotton said as he and Chef walked up to Cody.

"Cotton the boy looks injured we should get him to the infirmary." Chef said to Cotton looking grave. Cotton just shot back the black man a weird look.

"Don't tell me you're getting soft on me too! What back in my day I had my shins blown off by dem tojo's!" At this Hank saw this spectacle his father was telling and he could bare it no longer.

"How the hell could you be acting like this!" Hank exploded turning to his father in rage. "The boy's about to die and you don't even give a damn!"

"Don't start with me boy!" Cotton retorted.

"No! You don't care about anyone. No wonder mom left you for Gary! You have to be the most got dang selfish, most racist person I ever met!" Hank exploded to the man. "I understand what the Japanese did to you but can you at least have the got dang common sense to see that this boy is hurt!" Hank ended his rant. Cotton stopped for moment thinking.

"Fine… give the baby his medical attention." As soon as the old man uttered those words Chef immediately sprang up and took Cody to the emergency tent."

"I'm done with this TMZ crap." Cotton said walking away. Hank glared at him for a moment decided there was more important matters to attend to and followed Chef to where Cody was.

**Authors Notes Part 2: I bet a lot of you hate Jose now. Anyway as to Cody screaming at Al for hitting him. Most of you will probably feel that this is out of character for the geek and let me explain to you why I feel it isn't. Cody has been running past his limit now and is tired from it. Secondly, after TDWT Cody and Alejandro are enemies and I feel it is normal that Cody would scream at Al for this. Thirdly, he got really hurt from him! I for one would be pretty pissed off at a guy who almost killed me and ruined my chances for a million dollars wouldn't you. I once again apologize for this chapter's rather dark nature but I can assure all of you things will get lighter from here on out. Part three of this challenge will be posted by Tuesday or Thursday and the next challenge will have quite a few more laughs.**


	8. Fortberk TD Style! Part 3

**Authors Notes Part 1: This isn't going to really be a challenge but the end of the trio of the****Fortberk****stories. Don't worry this****won't be****the last you see of Cotton or anyone else of the King of the Hill crew because future challenges will have some minor and major cameos thrown into them. Originally I wanted to make the****Fortberk****chapters a lot funnier and with Cotton torturing the teens it was hard not to do. But plot is plot and I needed****the development from****Alejandro and Hank. This is going****to be****jam packed****with Cody/Heather stuff so without****further****ado here is****Fortberk****TD Style Part 3!**

Noah now with all of the Gassy Geckos was following Chef who was holding the injured Cody in his arms. From what Noah could see there was no sign of Alejandro which only angered Noah more that the Latin bastard showed no remorse for what he did to Cody. Cotton wasn't following either still mad about the fact that his son Hank turned on him to which Noah himself was delighted to see Hank give the old man what for.

"No one comes into the tent except two people anymore and that's over the occupancy limit." Chef said as he and the gassy geckos were approaching the tent.

"I'll go." Gwen volunteered.

"Let me go." Heather also said too surprising everyone else including Noah. His suspicions seemed to be right that the queen bee might have a crush on the geek.

"Good now everyone move! It won't be any good for all of you others to stand around me." Chef ended as he and the two girls went into the tent with the injured tech nerd. They all waited there for a few moments but dispersed soon after with. Noah and Owen were walking together now to the cabin.

"Do you think Cody is going to be okay?" Owen asked the know it all looking grave. Noah shook his head.

"I don't know Owen he got hit pretty hard." Noah's attention turned to something else for a moment. "I can't believe Alejandro!" Noah yelled entering a string of curse words. The know it all continued until he saw the face of Owen.

"Sorry Owen just got a little mad." Noah apologized.

"That's okay Noah I mean you have the right to be. I just can't understand how Al can be so mean." Owen answered.

"That's the world we live in." Noah grumbled again.

"Guy's guys!" Noah and Owens's attention turned to Brady who was sprinting towards them.

"What do you want?" Noah asked dryly watching the guy pant.

"Jose wants' to talk to all of the people on your team behind the mess hall. He wants to help you guys with Alejandro." Noah and Owen both looked at each other. A twinge of uncertainty Noah felt as the name Jose was muttered. He never liked the guy, he was basically an older Alejandro to him but Al was the main enemy and if Jose had a plan to deal with Al Noah would take the opportunity.

"Okay Owen and I will gather the people." Noah replied. Brady nodded and he soon sprinted off again presumably towards Jose.

"Attention, Attention everyone!" Jose yelled out to everyone. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked up at the Latino. He had everyone right where he wanted them.

"I know my action that my brother has done to you is inexcusable and to members of the Gassy Geckos from the members of the Screaming Solars I do indeed apologize. Let me remind you all that we played no part in what my brother did to your teammate." Everyone murmured in agreement for that. Jose couldn't contain his happiness. Soon his brother will be gone for sure.

I know we don't know who has lost yet because Cotton and Chef haven't made a decision yet but I will make sure Alejandro will go as soon as possible! " Everyone roared in agreement to what Jose was saying. He loved this.

"That is why at the next challenge all of my teammates agreed to throw it, to let the other two teams win so we can vote him off the island for good!" Everyone roared in agreement once again to what Jose was saying. Games set and match.

"Wait that ain't right!" Hank hollered out to Jose walking towards him. Jose squinted his eyes for a moment but maintained his happy smile. What was this Texan trying to do?

"Look I know that the Al guy may not be the nicest person. But it ain't right to make his team lose for it that would be cheating, I tell you what!" Jose grinned with pleasure when everyone booed Hank's plan.

"That's stupid just let them lose so we can get Al voted off!" Leshawna bellowed.

"Yeah everyone hates him and besides he isn't even that good looking!" Justin retorted.

"Okay…" Hank responded awkwardly. "I don't know how his _looks_ have to factor into anything but it still isn't American."

"America? We live in Canada idiot!" Heather hollered at the Texan. "We all hate Alejandro so he should go! It dosen't matter if it's moral or not! Let's ju-."

"Guy's quiet!" All eyes turned to Cody who was limping to where the meeting was held. He had a black eye but for the most part he was all right.

"I heard everything and Hank is right." Cody said.

"WHAT!" Heather screamed. "How can you agree with him? After everything Alejandro has done to you!"

"I know what Alejandro has done to me Heather!" Cody screamed back almost falling with the force of his scream. "It's just." He began again softly. "This isn't morally right to do that. I remember when I was on team Amazon during World Tour. How Courtney wanted our team to lose so she could just vote off Gwen. I think I remember you saying Heather that it wasn't right." Courtney folded her arms and walked off before she could hear the end of Cody's speech. Cody watched the type A walk away before he began again talking.

"I know in this game, you have to make some choices that aren't exactly moral to go to the top but this is one choice I refuse to make." Cody then turned to Jose who looked awestruck of what the geek was saying. His plan was falling apart.

"I'm sorry Jose but I can't take your offer." Cody said to the Latino. Cody saw Jose's face twitch for a slight moment but then contorts into a smile.

"No problem mi amigo. If you feel it is not up to your morality then my team will still try all it's best to win next time." Cody nodded and then began to look at his team. Looking at everyone it the eye he hoped that they would not be to mad that he single handedly debunk the notion of Alejandro getting voted off next challenge. Hank was the only exception though not exactly smiling but looking good at the outcome.

"How can you be such an IDIOT?" Heather suddenly screamed to Cody making the geek cringe. Before she could yell again she stopped looked around warily and then proceeded to stomp off from behind the mess hall. Cody watched her go away sighing.

"I better go follow her." He muttered to himself. Cody whispered to Jose privately to dismiss the meeting before going after the Queen Bee.

It wasn't all that hard to find Heather. After a few minutes of looking he saw her to be on the dock of shame sitting watching the sunset feet dangling on the side. He quietly approached her.

"Uh Heather I know you're probably mad at me but can we talk about this?" Cody asked.

"You obviously didn't want to talk about getting rid of Alejandro so why should I talk." She replied coldly not turning her head. Cody sighed.

"Look Heather I know you don't exactly like Alejandro and neither do I, I mean look what he did to me." Heather turned her head to see Cody pointing to his black eye that was given to him from Alejandro.

"But Hank was right, if I did that to Alejandro then it would just be like what Courtney did to Gwen. I can't let that happen."

"Cody…"

"I know you're still going to be mad at me for this but I just hope someday you'll understand."

Cody was just beginning to walk away but he heard a sound and turned his head. What followed afterwards was something that Cody couldn't have prepared himself to handle even if he had a thousand years of preparation time. Heather was crying. It wasn't a big huge wail but a decent sized one. She started to say stuff that from what Cody could understand was mostly incoherent. He did here her say 'Gwen' and 'Alejandro' a few times to him but apart from that he could not understand. Now Heather was hugging him now still crying and Cody had no choice but to hug her back at equal strength. It lasted all for but a few minutes but to Cody her crying was lasting an eternity. He didn't felt annoyed he felt genuinely concerned.

"Gwen-Gwen." Heather started to say her crying starting to stop.

"What about Gwen Heather?" Cody asked.

"She-she was right about Alejandro." It took a few moments for Cody's brain to finally click of what the Asian Girl was saying.

"Oh you mean about him…" Heather nodded.

"I tried to apologize after season 3 about me betraying him twice but he wouldn't hear of it. I can't believe I'm even talking to you about this."

"Its fine Heather, you're just being honest with yourself." Cody answered but Heather shook her head.

"But it's true it's all true I'm a terrible person how could I have betrayed him like that?" Heather went on.

"Heather, you don't have to apologize to Alejandro for anything. Did Alejandro apologize when he left Bridgette stuck to the pole in the Yukon? No. Did Alejandro apologize to Noah for arranging his elimination in London? No. Did Alejandro apologize to me when he knocked me off the ring in Hawaii and punched me in the face a few hours ago? No!" Cody ended before he was going to rant.

"You don't need Alejandro's approval or anyone else's Heather. If you're sorry of what you did in season 1 that's great but if people can't accept it then who cares? The only thing that matters is that you know that you're sorry and that you're going to take the initiative to change." Cody waited a brief moment before his speech began to sink in. Heather wiped her face with her hand trying to get the tears off.

"Thanks' Cody that means a lot." Suddenly she sprang up. "But if you tell anyone what happened here I will destroy you. Got it?" Heather said putting up her defenses again. Cody just smirked giving his gaped toothy grin.

"You're secret is safe with me." And the two got up from the dock and proceeded to walk back over to their cabins.

"Alright babies get your buts over to the elimination ceremony!" Cotton boomed over the loudspeakers startling Hank as well others of the people in the male Gecko cabin.

"Aww does that mean we lose." Owen said sadly asking Noah.

"Who knows with that crazy guy in charge who knows what he'll do to us." Noah responded. Hank tried not to listen to their conversation as he was walking.

"That crazy man he should be in jail for how he treated us." Leshawna chimed in.

"No wonder Chef knows him." Gwen spoke up.

Hank tried to not hear their voices as they were approaching the bonfire.

"We'll look here." Cotton greeted as the 3 teams entered. "I was surprised that all of you babies tied in the Fortberk race. Didn't realize that you were all so resilient."

"So who won?" Ezekiel questioned. Cotton glared back at the prairie boy .

"I was getting to that boy." Cotton said. Soon Chef stood up from the stump he was sitting looking prepared to speak.

"Because Alejandro was the last person to get across the finish and he is in the Screaming Solar than the Screaming Solar lose the challenge and have to send one guy home. "Well looks like we can get rid of him after all." Jose snickered under his breath turning to Alejandro. Everyone else was smiling at Al to knowing that he would get voted off.

"Wait, wait can I go!" All eyes turned to Katie as she sprang up from her stump. "I really, really miss Sadie a lot so can I quit?" 'Matildo' Jose thought. She was going to screw it up.

"Well, argh whatever you can go. It'll go quicker." Cotton said. Katie let out an excited squeal and started to run for the dock of shame. Alejandro smiled in relief that he was saved by Katie. But soon he was met with another handful of glares.

_Dock of Shame_

The boat starts to go off into the distance. Katie was in it waving goodbye to the island excited that she would see her BFF once again. Chef and Cotton were on the dock as well with Chef giving Cotton some cue card.

"What am I supposed to say this? Alright."

"Katie was the 3rd to get kicked out of the island never to return. How will Ale-Ale. Aw hell I can't pronounce this new fangled Mexican name." Cotton mumbled. "Chef you do it." Cotton said giving the black man the cue cards. Chef looked nervously around and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Will Alejandro get what's coming to him? Find out next time on Total Drama Takedown!" Chef yelled raising his arms in the air in excitement.

**Authors Notes Part 2: Yep, well Katie's gone. Sorry to Katie fans but in my opinion really she isn't that much of a character. I know it is rather late for this but here is a list of all of the voted out people so far. **

**(Stacie and Sadie)**

**Katie Q**

***Key- ( ) this means that the people who have been voted out were voted out in the same episode **

**Q- Means that the person wasn't voted out but rather quit the game.**


	9. Silver Alert! Part 1

**Authors Notes Part 1: Well here it is I'm going to split it up into two parts again. I know, I don't like it either but it needs to be done. This part I'm not going to lie doesn't have a lot of meat in it. Near the end Alejandro gets a scene which kind of foreshadows something to come in the future but what it is I'll never tell. As always I hope you enjoy Silver Alert! Part 1.**

The episode opens to Chris and Chef on the dock of shame.

"Last time on Total Drama Takedown! Because of some budget issues I had to go on we got Chef's old time war buddy Cotton to host for an episode! He and Chef took the campers to Fortberk academy where they had to complete an obstacle course to win! A temper flared with Alejandro after him nearly killing Cody with him almost getting the boot but was saved by Katie quitting the game because she missed her BFF. With 4 gone who will go now on the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet on Total Drama Takedown!" Chris ended throwing up his arms in excitement.

_Theme Song Plays_

_Camera pans over to the mess hall_

"How's your cereal brother?" Jose questioned smirking to his brother Alejandro in between bites of his own cereal. They were at the Screaming Solars table and like Jose was one of the many hurtful comments that Alejandro received after what he did to Cody

"Fine." Alejandro merely grumbled in return. His reply was met from a hand full of glares from across the Screaming Solar table Near them the members of the Windy Whale team were discussing future strategies to win which consisted of just Jo and Lightning arguing at each other trying to become leader of the team because of Stacie's early elimination. Cody as well as the other members of the Gassy Geckos were happy at how the game was going for them. As of yet they have not had an elimination ceremony making them the team with the most people

"I'm really glad that Cotton guy is gone." Gwen spoke up breaking the silence.

"Amen to that." Leshawna replied. "That guy was mean! How did you ever live with him?" Leshawna asked Hank who was sitting next to her. Hank looked puzzeled for a moment but shrugged.

"I know he's rough around the edges but he ain't that bad." Hank defended his father.

"I believe it was you who called him a 'racist' last challenge." Noah pointed out. Hank shook his head wanting to drop the subject. Suddenly all heads turned to see Chris Mclaine walking through the door of the mess hall grinning.

"Who's excited to have their favorite show host back!" He smiled boastfully to the contestants. Most people didn't say anything and a few shouted "No!" Back to him.

"Don't everyone hug me at once." Chris sighed sarcastically but perked up a moment later.

"It's challenge time so you all finish your breakfast and meet me outside in 5." Chris said strolling out the door. All of the contestants put their trays away and followed the host wondering what challenge would be presented to them.

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay challenge time." Chris said as the 43 contestants walked towards the center. "I really think I did a good job on this one too so todays challang is- You again!" Chris started but stopped and said turning around. All eyes turned as well to see Cotton Hill walking towards them with an evil grin on his face.

"Uhh…. You're supposed to go now." Chris said pointing to the short old man.

"Calm your horse's gay guy I want to leave to but I have to find Stinky, Fatty and Topsy." Cotton replied walking right past the host. "Some of their grandchildren got mad at me for taking them out of their nursing homes to come on this TMZ crap." Cotton continued as he looked towards the forest of the camp. "They also didn't get their pills so they got delusional and walked off." Cotton added that last part. Cody noticed Chris's eyes turned wide.

"What! But that means I can be liable if they get hurt!" Chris shrieked in terror. He turned back to Cotton.

"How many are lost?" Cotton rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Let's see I brought Stinky, Fatty, Topsy, and Hector, no did Hector die… No he ain't yes bout 8 of em." Cotton replied. Chris nodded and returned to the contestants.

"Alright change of plans, for today's challenge your task is to try to find as many of Cottons friends on the island as you can. The team who finds the most old men wins invincibility and the 2 losing teams will have to boot another player from their team." Chris sounded almost frantic as he was explaining.

"Okay you got all that now get too it! I don't want to be sued!" Chris shouted to the contestants. Soon all of the campers dashed off to try to look for them.

XXXXXXX

_Gassy Geckos_

"Alright where should we look first?" Trent questioned as he and the other members of the team walked. They were walking in the forest thinking that some of the men wandered off their.

"I'll go ask one of my squirrel friends if they saw anything." Dawn said. She whistled once and soon a small squirrel climbed up her back and into her hand. She sweetly whispered something into its ear and soon scampered off.

"Wow you can do that?" Cody questioned. Dawn nodded back.

"Yes, soon my squirrel friend will inform all other animals in the forest and will help us try to find the men."

"Look squirrels are cool and all but I don't think they can carry back some old men, I think we should form into groups and split up to cover more ground." Gwen spoke up explaining her plan. No one seemed to object.

"Good idea Gwen." Cody answered and soon they made small groups and started searching into the wood.

XXXX

**DJ, Duncan and Geoff**

All of the teams had the same idea as the geckos and formed small groups of their own to cover more ground. One of which comprised of DJ, Duncan and Geoff.

"Cool dudes this reminds of when we were Killer Bass." Geoff said as he walked.

"You're right dude." DJ remembered.

"Shhh guys I think I hear one." Duncan said putting his hand to his ear. Dj and Geoff did the same and heard a loud croaking noise. Like an old man groaning.

"Let's move." Duncan whispered as he DJ, and Geoff started running towards the noise.

**Izzy, Ezekel and Jen.**

"Izzy are you sure you should be making those noises." Jen questioned quietly watching the red head make noises from which Izzy told her were the language of the bear.

"Oh don't worry you guys, Izzy is just trying practice on her bear calls!" Izzy replied happily. She soon let out another bear like howl.

"But didn't that attract a bear last time you did that eh?" Ezekiel asked the crazy girl. Before Ezekiel could get his questioned answered someone jumped out of the bushes surprising him. Ezekiel getting scared put his hat over his eyes in fear. Jen hid behind a log in fear also while Izzy just continued to make her noises.

"It's just us, losers." Duncan said picking the prairie boys hat up so he could see the delinquents face.

"Oh, sorry eh we thought you were a bear." Ezekiel apologized.

"It's alright man I mean with Izzy making those noises and all we thought you were one of the old guys." DJ assured. His attention turned back to the red head though who was continuing to make them.

"Izzy you should probably stop before you attract a real bear." DJ said.

"RAHRHR!" Soon a loud roar was heard by all and turned to see 3 bears with 3 old men on each of their soldiers.

"Dem, Jappanese won't get us if we got our tanks!" One old men hollered hoarsely. What all the old men were imagining in their heads was the bears they were on top of tanks and the contestants he was talking too were members of the Japanese army.

"Attack!" Another old men shouted and soon the bears started to run towards the campers with the campers all of them running trying to flee.

XXXX

**Mike, Zoey, Hank, Cameron, Cody, Noah, Heather and Owen.**

"Did you hear something?" Cody asked Noah thinking that he heard a roar and a subsequent scream after.

"I think I heard something too." Noah admitted.

"You sure guys I didn't hear anything." Zoey said. "Maybe it was just the wind." Cody and Noah both nodded at the indie chick and continued searching.

XXX

**DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Ezekiel and Jen**

"Come and fight ya japs!" Topsy yelled manically to the terrified teens as he and the other old men and the bears started to gain pace towards them. Everyone in the new group was terrified except Izzy who while running was singing 'Yankee doodle dandy' for some odd reason. As the teens running progressed they could all see the center of camp where Chris and a few interns were standing at. As Duncan saw this an idea formed into his mind that just might work.

"Izzy I think the bears got Owen!" Duncan called out to the red head. Izzy turned around immediately and looked at the men and the bears dead in the eyes.

"Give back my big O!" She shouted and tackled the bear to the ground. This bear was holding topsy which flung off the bear near the center of camp.

"Someone catch him!" Duncan yelled over to the peoples closet to the man. DJ was the closest and caught the old man bridal style.

"That's one point for the whales!" Chris congratulated as DJ put the man down. "Now interns give him his pills!" Chris shouted not wanting the man to get injured and to have another lawsuit. Several interns then held the old man down and popped some pills into the man's mouth.

"We got some too eh!" Ezekiel shouted as well as he and Jen walked the two other men who was with Topsy to the center.

"And two points for the Screaming Solars!" Chris congratulated again. "Those geckos better catch up!" He yelled into a microphone off into the woods so the members of the Gassy Geckos could hear.

XXX

**Trent, Justin, Leshawna, Ryan, Gwen and Vera**

"Darn I think the other two teams are ahead of us." Gwen informed her teammates hearing Chris's microphone blast.

"I wonder where they are?" Trent wondered aloud looking behind a tree.

"Beats me, those suckers can hide." Leshawna replied looking behind a bush.

"I think I hear something." Vera said hearing a murmur. She pointed to a cave which she heard the sound.

"I think that cave might have a bear in it." Ryan said.

"Well I don't want to lose this losing streak we have to go in." Leshawna replied.

"Leshawna's right, we have to go in." Gwen said agreeing with Leshawna's plan. The group shrugged but went along with the plan and went into the cave hoping that they would find more people.

XXX

**Mike, Zoey, Hank, Cameron, Cody, Noah, Heather and Owen.**

**"**I think I hear something!" Dawn said putting her hand to her ear making the whole group stop. A couple moments later the squirrel that Dawn had talk to earlier came back to her and whispered something in her ear.

"I know where a lot of the people are." Dawn said to her teammates as the squirrel scampered away.

"That's great where are they?" Noah questioned.

"East from here in a cave of some kind but there are Yeti in there!" Dawn replied nervously. "We have to go there and save them!"

"Dawn's right we have to go even if the old men aren't in there." Cody declared. All of the teammates seemed to murmur in agreement save for Owen and Cameron who looked scared but nodded their heads as well.

"Okay Dawn lead the way." Cody said and soon his team followed the moon child to the location of the cave.

XXX

**Alejandro**

Alejandro unlike most of the other contestants didn't have a group accompanying him when he was searching for the old men. He knew that everyone hated him now but he would of at least thought Courtney would aid him. She must've watched TDWT and saw how she had been deceived by him. What was the use of him even trying anyhow? Even if Cody didn't agree to Jose's deal once they lose he would still be gone for sure. After that Jose will just manipulate everyone else from that to get to the top. He'll gain the loyalty of Cody, Heather, Noah everyone who wanted him gone would like Jose. It angered him beyond belief.

"Guys this way!" Alejandro ducked behind the brush getting startled by the sudden voice. Peering out of it he saw one of the revenge of the island competitors Dawn followed by Cody and a large group of people from the Gassy Geckos.

"the cave is this way." Dawn pointed and soon Al watched them all go into a nearby cave. Why were they going in there?

"They must know where some of them are?" Alejandro whispered under his breath. He started to make way to the cave but stopped himself. He couldn't just steal the men from Cody and his gang that would make them hate him even more. But if he didn't get the people his team would lose and get him voted off.

"No." He muttured. Whatever they would think about him he had to play the game legitmently and figure out the way to steal the old men from Cody. If he won the challenge for his team that would put him on better standing if they lost the next challenge. It would also save him from elimination tonight if he won.

"I'm sorry Cody." Alejandro said as he ran into the cave with full intention to win.

**Authors Notes Part 2: Next part Alejandro and Cody are going to have something to say to each other so stay tuned for that! Hopefully next part will be uploaded next week but I can't make any promises. I also want to make an apology that last chapter I didn't put Sierra in the eliminated contestants list. Whoops! I'll have that fixed soon. Take care J**


	10. Silver Alert! Part 2

**Authors Notes Part 1: Wow can't believe I reached the 20 followers mark. Thanks to all who are following. Anyway this is sadly not going to be the last part of the Silver Alert chapters. I'm already half way done with the 3rd so that will probably get up around Saturday ish. Anyway this is an Alejandro and Hank centered chapter mostly Alejandro. I also want to know your guys thoughts on the subplots that I already have on this story. Do you like the Vera subplot because that's going to play a major role in a chapter I have planned which will take place 2 challenges from now. Well let me not waste anymore of your time this is Silver Alert! Part 2**

Alejandro had to make sure he would go unnoticed as he slyly crept into the dark cave pursuing Cody and the others. As of right now Alejandro had no plan and needed to think of one fast. Even if he could find the men in the cave how would he lure them out and back to Chris and do it unnoticed to Cody's team. There was also the possibility that he was too late and Cody and everyone already found them. If that were the case then he would have to try to steal the men from them somehow.

There was even a slight possibility that there was no man at all in the cave which means it would all be for naught. The last time Alejandro checked the score his team had 2 points the whales had 1 and the geckos had none. Maybe they could still pull a win out of this thing.

"Which way do we go?" Alejandro heard a voice. Quickly before anyone noticed he dove behind a rock for cover. Peering on top of it he could see Cody and his gang up ahead with two tunnels. Alejandro figured they were deciding which route to take. What puzzled Alejandro was that it seemed that Cody's team was missing half of their people. Could it be that they were on a rescue mission for them?

"Maybe Manitoba Smith can help us." Alejandro heard Cameron say. _Manitoba?_ Alejandro thought. Who the hell was that? Soon he saw in a blink of an eye the scrawny black teen pull out a hat from behind him and place it on Mike's head. Alejandro saw Mike gasp for a split second but comes back. But he looked different.

"Alright mates I say we go to the right." Al heard Mike say pointing. His voice sounded Australian now as he led the way for Cody, Cameron and the others to follow.

"Oh I remember." Alejandro muttered to himself. "He's the one with that disorder."

"Before we go we should have someone stand guard." Al heard Manitoba say. "Best to watch for treasure stealers." After those words were mentioned it took some time for Alejandro to hear again but in a few moments he could see the group goes all but for one of the newbie players Hank.

"They must've put him as guard." Al mumbled to himself mad. How was he ever going to sneak past him? He had to figure out a way to get around Hank and get to the men without Cody or the others noticing. What did he have to work with? Nothing. But he can't just sit behind this rock forever. He had to act now.

With break neck speed Alejandro leapt over the rock and made a dash towards the tunnel.

"What in the heck!" Hank said now seeing the Latin. In this moments time Hank didn't know what to do and let his instincts took over. His football instincts. The Texan tried to block the Latino's path as Alejandro barreled into him. Alejandro had no idea that Hank would resort to this strategy and fell back on the ground with Hank tumbling.

"What in the got dang were you doing?" Hank angrily asked as he got up. Alejandro's mind turned blank.

"Well, umm you see-."

"HELP!" Alejandro's explanation was cut short as a scream was heard from the tunnel. It sounded like Heather's. Hank and Alejandro's heads both turned to the sound of the scream.

"Damn it we have to see what happened!" Hank said preparing to bolt. Before he could though he could still see Alejandro sitting down. His face looked awestruck.

"Well what in the heck are you sitting down for we have to move!" Hank brought Alejandro back to his senses.

"Right, sorry." Alejandro muttered getting himself up. Soon both the Texan and the Latin started running to see what the shout was about.

XXXXX

**Alejandro and Hank**

It didn't take long for Hank and Alejandro to get to the center of the scream. Hank saw for a split second something of a giant purple creature but quickly dove behind a rock for cover with Alejandro. Their eyes peered over the rock for a second to see and now Hank could visualize truly now what was happening. All of his teammates, the Gassy Geckos, were tied up in ropes to the floor with what Hank remembered what Dawn called them before Yeti guarding them. Peering out more closely he could also see Cotton's friends their too but they were not in trouble. It looked like they were in _control_ of the yeti.

"Got dang it." Hank muttered. Alejandro turned to him.

"What's the problem?" Alejandro asked with Hank sighing in return.

"They're in a war flashback probably, the men I mean." Hank answered but that only led to Alejandro to question the Texan even more.

"_War flashback?_"

"Sometimes my some of my dad's friends who ain't on their medication have a war flashback from WWII. I think they're picturing Cody and the others as Japanese soldiers and they think they have taken them as their prisoners." Hank ended his explanation. Alejandro nodded.

"So how shall we go about this? Getting them to safety I mean?" Alejandro asked. Hank sighed.

"I may have an idea that just might work. I'll go over and distract Stinky and the others. They know me so maybe they will recognize me and snap out of the flash back. If that ain't working all try to get them away from the people so you can untie them and get them out of this got dang cave." Hank said. Alejandro thought for a moment but decided it was the best one we got. He was tempted to ask who would get the points for turning in the old men to Chris but he felt that wouldn't go over with Hank so well.

"Okay, good luck." Alejandro said. Hank nodded back and soon went over the rock.

"Sir's please you have to stop." Hank said to the men. They turned and looked at Hank with surprise. "Remember me Hank, Cotton's son." Hank tried to jog their memory.

"Don't trust em!" One of the old men shouted on top of his yeti. "One of em jap's must of brainwashed him. Get him!" And with that the old men sent their yeti's into overdrive and bolted for Hank. Hank turned and ran away from the cave so Alejandro could save the rest of the contestants. He jumped over the rock he was using for cover so the contestants could see them. Alejandro could see more clearly now that they weren't only tied down but their mouths were duct taped shut. Alejandro saw Cody's eyes go wide when he saw him.

"Alejandro?" Cody questioned as Alejandro took the tape of off Cody's mouth. "You saved us." Cody continued talking as the Latin untied the geeks ropes so he could be freed.

"Don't mentions it now come on we have to get the other people out." Alejandro said coldly not showing any sympathy. Cody nodded and the two began untying the knots left by the old men.

**XXX**

**Hank**

Hank dove out of the cave now with the yeti and men still in tow. Shouts and screams Hank could still hear from the old men as they were gaining him. Hank may have been in good shape but those Yeti they were riding on were bigger and faster than the Texan. He had to think of something quick. He had to bring them to the center of camp but he did not want the Yeti to hurt anyone when he brought them there. But he couldn't keep running forever. He had to lead them to the camp site.

Xxx

Hank could see the cabins now and Chris, Chef and Cotton waiting as he ran closer to the camp. Chris apparently saw him too as his eyes turned into terror.

"Woah, Woah!" The host screamed in fear.

"This must be dem Japs base!" One of the old men shouted clearly still confused. He turned to his fellow friends still on the Yeti. "Let's get these Jap's!" At once after that declaration the Yeti's all lunged at Chris with Chris warily jumping out of the way.

"HELP!" The host screamed as the Yeti began to chase him. Chef's eyes grew in terror as well now as he grabbed the loudspeaker.

"EVERYONE TO THE CENTER OF CAMP!" He blared suddenly. Chef then ran to the Texan.

"Son, Cotton and I will handle the Yeti but you need to run to Chris's cabin. In one of the cabinets there are some tranquilizer darts and a gun you can put em in so we can use to calm the Yeti." Chef said rather quickly. Chef expected the Texan to moan and complain considering he had to run a long distance to get here but to his surprise the Texan just nodded and sprinted to Chris's cabin.

Xxx

**Alejandro and the Gassy Geckos**

They were all in full sprint for the center now. After Alejandro and the others heard Chef's loud microphone blast that is. Alejandro figured that Hank leaded them to the center and that's why they were all being called.

"I see it now!" Alejandro heard Mike say pointing to the center of camp. What they saw was not a pretty sight. One of the Yetis's now had Chris in his hand and stamping around furiously while the others were trying to capture Cotton and Chef who were trying to run away. Alejandro could not see Hank but he figured he must've ducked for cover or ran away. Alejandro and the others stopped now tying to assess the situation but were stopped short.

"Over here!" Alejandro turned his head and saw it was Duncan with the other two teams hiding behind one of the cabins. Alejandro and the others ran behind the cabin to the delinquent.

"Okay we have everyone now so what're we going to do?" Courtney said as Al and the others made it to the rest of the group.

"I have an idea." All heads turned again to see Hank with some kind of tranquilizer gun on his side. He ran towards the cabin and it looked like he had a plan.

"I know this ain't going to be pretty but we need a distraction about 5 or so people to get the Yeti away from Cotton and the others." Hank started to say. "Once you get em away I'll try to shoot em and they'll fall." Everyone seemed to agree with the Texan's plan save for Courtney who raised her hand to object.

"One of the Yeti has Chris. He could crush him if you shoot him." Hank thought for a moment about that question but one of the veterans Izzy just lepta up.

"I'll do it me, me I want to get revenge on what they did to my big O!" Hank was going to object that a girl was going to a dangerous job like that. He wasn't a sexist or anything like his father but in Texas it was the man who did the dangerous job and the lady who would stay. But something told him to not. It looked like this girl could handle herself.

"Alright then." Hank said clasping his hands together. "Who wants' to be the distraction?"

"I'll do it." Cody spoke up surprising everyone including the Texan.

"The Lightning is going to blow them away Sha-bam!" Lightning hollered out as well.

"I can do it eh." Ezekiel said as well.

"Me and Al can do it too." Jose looking devilish to his brother. Alejandro was about to object but he couldn't arouse any suspicion about himself.

"Yes." He said. Hank looked at his volunteers back and forth.

"Alright let's do this." Hank said and soon they all bolted from the cabin.

**Authors Notes Part 2: I know it was a haphazard ending but the conclusion of this set of chapters will more then make up for it I'm sure. Anyway please review and have a great day. :) **


	11. HIATUS!

**Hiatus!**

**Authors Notes Part 1: Don't worry this won't be a very long hiatus. I expect this one to be about a 3 week long one at the most. Sorry it's just I feel like I have to plan out the challenges better and 3 weeks time will help me do that. Also I want to shake up who wins the story. So threes that. I also have another story in the works about a different All Stars season. Well sorry for the hiatus but it won't be along one. **

**See ya later! **

**-ewisko8**


End file.
